Double Trouble
by Nerk and Nork
Summary: Something we started when we were 15 and just found it again. The girls are our creation..Hope you enjoy it...Fred/Oc and George/Oc
1. Character Summary

Character Summary

Name: Sophia (Soph, Sophie) Fae Cartwright

Age: 17

House: Gryffindor

Job: Wants to be a Healer

Blood: ½ blood

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Hazel (more like the green, gold kind. Light too)

Height: 5'5

Wand: 12 3/4" mahogany with dragon heart string

Look like: .

Personality: Her parents are divorced when she was still young and her Father lives in America, she favors her mother over her father. Loves her old brother even though they don't really get along. She's a bit of a princess sometimes due to being the youngest and a girl. She's loyal and a bit of a bitch. She's sarcastic and has a dry humor and loves pranks. Has known the Weasley's since she was little, meet Harry, Hermione on the train to Hogwarts. Meet Cassi when she was in America. She love's her friends and family and will do anything for them. Has been in love with George Weasley since forever.

Cassiopeia (Cassi, Cass) Elise Malfoy

Age: 17

School: Salem Witch Academy in America, maybe Hogwarts

Job:

Blood: Pure-blood

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Wand: 11 ½'' Cherry with mermaid scale

Look like: .com/pics/farris_patton_

Personality: Raised in a typical Malfoy manner, but she never looked down on anyone because of their class or blood status. Can be a little snobby sometimes. Loves her little brother and mother very much. Likes to be rebellious and pull pranks. All the boys want her and all the girls want to be like her. Meet's Sophie when she was away at school and they have been best friends ever since.

Of course there's all the wonderful characters of Harry Potter..which we don't own, just Sophie and Cassi. We are just borrowing some plot and that's...all


	2. We Meet Again

** Hey guys! Welcome to our new story.. We aren't stopping the other one this is just something we wrote when we where younger and we just found it a couple days ago and thought we'd revamp it and put it up for you to read. Once again the OC's are our creation. Sophia is mine (Soul Meets Soul on Lovers Lip) and Cassi belongs to (The Dementors Loving Kisses)...we hope you guys enjoy this one just as much as our King Arthur one..:)**

**We don't own Harry Potter or anything that JK Rowling created...wish we did but we don't..**

Chapter 1..We Meet Again-

-The Burrow-

"Ronald Bilius Weasley get up now! You have to go get Sophia, and since she hangs with you Ronald she's probably still asleep !" Molly Weasley bellowed for the large homey kitchen in the Weasley house.

"Ten more minutes mum!" Muttered Ron sleepily. Molly glared in the direction her youngest son slept, hoping that he could feel it through the many layers of wood and magic. Huffing she turned her gaze to her other sons, a smile growing on her round face. Both stopped eating, spoons frozen halfway to their mouths. Fred and George Weasley looked at each other wondering what their mother was thinking before they returned their gaze to her.

"Fine if you wont do it, Fred George be dears and go get Sophia." Molly said loud enough for her youngest son to hear but she looked directly at the identical boys across from her. The twins knew that tone, it was a statement not a questions. Both sighed looking longingly at their now abandoned breakfast before they stood heading for the door.

"Oi mate lets go." Fred grabbed his brown coat that was covered in patches, thinking to himself how he would need a new one soon. George followed his brother kissing his mother as he passed before he too grabbed his just as patchy coat and waiting for instructions from their mother. The twins heard a couple of loud thumps and the muffled cry of there younger brother, they both looked towards the ceiling smirking to themselves.

Upstairs Ron lay on the wooden floor tangled up in his worn blue sheets cursing lightly to himself. Ron bolted up, tripping as he struggled to put on some pants. He through open the door,

"Wait! I'm coming." And with that the red headed teen headed down the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley handed George a letter before heading back to the kitchen, not noticing her youngest son getting ready to pounce on his older brother. Fred was halfway through the door before a loud thud made him turn around noticing his twin was missing. Raising an eyebrow, Fred looked around the house searching for his missing brother.

"Oi George, were did you go mate?" Fred called before his blue gaze landed on the pile of limbs near the stairs. George untangled himself, or tired to untangle himself from his younger brother, who had rudely tackled him without warning to the carpeted ground, causing him to land hard on his side.

"Bloody hell Ron get off me!" He screeched pushing the red headed lump off him. The commotion brought Mrs. Weasley storming from the kitchen, wooden spoon in hand, her brown eyes widened as she saw the position her sons were in. Fred just stood there amused at the seen before him.

"Ronald Weasley get off your brother right this instant!" Molly scolded as she pulled her young son from his brother. George laid there glaring up at Ron, holding his now aching side cursing mentally.

"What the bloody hell did you think you were doing? Wizards don't fly like that Won won." George mimicked his mother, who was now looking sternly at the tall boy before her. Ron stood there glaring down at George then turned it to Fred, who had a giant smirk across his angled face. Ron looked at his mother his pouting.

"I'm getting Sophie." Ron whined, shaking his long limbs as if he was about to start throwing a tantrum. Mrs. Weasley looked slightly disgusted by her youngest sons behavior looked toward the breakfast table to her only daughter.

"No you are not going to get Sophia looking like that Ronald-she paused taking in her sons appearance. His pants she noticed were much to small her tall son as they reached his ankles and couldn't be buttoned. His normally tidy red hair messy and he wasn't wearing a shirt or socks or shoes. She snorted before turning back to the rest of her children.- If Sophia is going be a problem with you boys-she glared at each one of them- Ginny will go and get her then." Mrs. Weasley turned to her daughter once again, what could be called a pleading look on her face.

"But I'm eating." She whined giving puppy eyes to her mother. Mrs. Weasley sighed placing a small hand on her large hip, turning back to the twins.

"Fine Fred George you go get Sophie, Ron go upstairs and get dressed, get ready for the day and for both Sophia's and Harry's arrival-her other children snickered as Ron- Then come down and get some breakfast. Fred and George wont be that long and soon enough Sophia will grace us with her presences. I know your all anxious to see her, its been awhile, but she isn't going anywhere anytime soon." With that she turned away leaving no room for arguing and headed back into the kitchen. Ron stared after her looking like he wanted to stick his tongue out at her but refrained. Ron looked back at his snickering siblings muttering what sounded like 'fine' before he disappeared up the stairs.

"You better go get Sophie before Ron has another fit." Ginny interrupted the twins giggles causing both to turn and look at her. Ginny shrugged offhandedly as if she really didn't care if they went to get the girl or not but she really could keep the excitement to herself much longer. It had been a long time since the Weasley's had seen Sophia Cartwright. She had been away in America since the summer of her fifth year due to the fact her father thought the wizarding world here was getting to dangerous. Ginny had to hold back a snort. The wizarding world was far more dangerous now then it had been a few years back, but Sophia had been determine to come back promising she would fight this battle along side her friends and they all had been ecstatic, well everyone but Hermione. The twins looked at her a moment before heading out of the warm burrow to retrieve a girl they hadn't seen in 2 years.

In a small cottage not to far from the burrow...

"Sophia Fae Cartwright get up this minute!" Mrs. Cartwright yelled down in the small kitchen.

"And what if I say no?" The rely was muffled and came from somewhere in the distance.

"Fine then! I have other things that need to be done." Mrs. Cartwright humphed before returning to the boiling pot on the stove, when the the door behind her opened. "Ron, is that you dear?" She asked looking over her slender shoulder.

"No it's just us Mrs. C." The Weasley twins stepped into the small warm cottage, taking the smell of Mrs. Cartwright's cooking. Their stomachs grumbled softly as they thought about their now cold breakfast that they had left at home. Mrs. Cartwright turned towards the tall boys, a soft smile greeted them.

"Hello Fred George, Adrian is at the Wood's house. Sorry dears, you know him and quidditch." She gave an apologetic look before turning her attention once again to the pot on the stove. The boys looked at each other thinking about their friends and how nice it would be to be flying around with them.

"Actually Mrs. Cartwright we aren't here for Adrian." George rubbed the back of his neck nervously something he always did in the presence of the lovely Mrs. Cartwright. Fred rolled his eyes at his brother amused by his antics. He stepped further into the house, sitting down on one of the dark stools under the small breakfast bar confidently.

"We are here for your lovely daughter," Fred added before both boys looked at her and concluded in unison,

"Sophie." Both boys smirked at each other as they saw the looked of wonder on the older woman's face. That was one thing Eleanor Cartwright knew she would never get used to, while she could tell the boys apart, something their mother marveled in she could never stop being amazed at how they seemed to work of each other. She felt a small bit of sorrow thinking of the loss of her own twin before she shook her thoughts away and leaned against the counter, looking at the boys, confusion on her pretty face.

"Sophie, what for?" She questioned, wondering if she forgot something important. George looked at the small woman in front of him taking pity of her confused expression.

"She's spending the last couple weeks of the summer at the Burrow, before she has to return to school and for the wedding?" He explained hoping it would bring back her memory, he pulled out the letter his mother had given him placing it in front of her. Fred looked at the still confused woman as she picked up the letter, looking it over, as he picked up a red apple from a small basket on the wooden counter.

"Remember?" He munched on the juicy piece a fruit, ignoring the annoyed look his brother sent him. Realization dawned on Ella's face as she read the letter her dear friend wrote her. She smiled at the words on the yellow page. Not looking up from the letter she gave her answer,

" Oh yes, she's in her room. You can go get her. Nice seeing you boys." She finished looking up at them, a soft smile on her red lips before she turned from them.

"You too Mrs. C." They said in unison once more before heading down the lightly lit hall to their destination. George stopped his brother as his looked at one of the many pictures that adored the light brown was. Fred turned looking at his brother his eyes meeting the light hazel eyes of a younger version of the girl they were supposed to be getting. Confused he looked at his twin wondering what made him stop. George looked to Fred, a small smile grazed his pale lips, a mischievous gleam in his blue eyes.

"You think Sophie's changed at all?" He questioned, the image of said girl played through his mind as he remember the last time he laid eyes on her. Fred tilted his head to the side, thinking about his brothers question. "It's been what 2 years since we really saw her?" He continued,

" At least." Fred replied nodding in agreement. He thought back to the last time he saw his "little sister." George satisfied with his brothers answer continued walking down the hall before he paused once more. Fred sighed annoyed behind him.

"Now what mate?" He questioned looking hard at his twin. George looked at the multiple doors around them, not finding the one they were looking for.

"What door is her's Fred? I can't seem to find it." He looked once more at the doors thinking he missed the one that would lead them to Sophie. Fred opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted but a delicate voice from behind them.

"Oh boys we moved the house around a little bit. If you take a right you'll come to flight of stairs you'll find Sophia's door at the top of them." The twins turned just in time to see Ellanora's small head disappear around the corner. They looked at each other before peering around the corner to their right were they came face to face with an elegant rod iron staircase. 'What a princess' Fred mouthed from over his broad shoulder to his smiling brother as they made their way up the winding staircase one behind the other. They both were met with a dark brown door covered in ugly, bright yellow tape. Fred raised his eyebrow turning to his brother.

"Lets hope the one with the do not enter muggle tape is the one then or we're lost." He chuckled lightly at his poor joke as George shook his head before slowly turning the decorative handle inching the door open slowly. The boys peeked their head's in searching for Sophie. They quietly stepped into the magically enlarged room taking in the neat mess that was Sophie. Fred's gazes landed on another winding staircase that lead to a small loft above the room.

"I think I found her." He motioned to George to follow him as he started the short climb to the loft. When they reached the top both boys frozen, eyes widened at what they saw. There on the queen size bed sprawled out was Sophie, or whom they assumed was Sophie. She was surrounded by Witch Weekly's and defense books, a candy apple red muggle device disappeared under her long hard hair. All she lay wearing was a short pair or maroon shorts and a golden tank top, obviously showing were her loyalties lye and both hugging her curves. Fred smirked as he took in his brothers lust filled gaze. He had always had a feeling that George had feelings for the younger girl before them.

George tilted his head much like his brother had earlier, his gaze still locked on the beauty before him. "Are you sure that's Sophie?" He questioned as he toke in the curvy body of the girl on the bed, his thoughts thinking back to the lanky girl he had last seen. Fred rolled his eyes at his brothers question, you didn't have to be stupid to know that the scarcely dress girl in front of them was indeed their Sophie.

"Let's find out then shall we?" He held out his hand towards her, smirking at his brother. George locked gazes with Fred and a similar smirk graced his angular freckled face. All he did was nod in return. Both took a side, Fred on the left and George on the right as they slowly pulled out the muggle device from Sophie's ears. George leaned in, taking a deep breath as a floral sent invaded his senses. Fred held back a chuckle as he watched his brother look almost lovely at the sleeping girl at their side. George leaned in closer his lips almost touching Sophie's small ear he whispered,

"Sophie love, time to wake up sunshine." A snort made him jerk away from her, looking to his brother he saw him trying to hold back his laughter. George shot him an expression that basically said 'sod off.' A soft moan brought their attention to the beauty next to them. They watched as she turned on her side muttering something along the line of 'Go away fat man," as she tried to pull the crimson duvet over her head, thinking the intruder was her annoying brother Adrian. Fred shot the now covered girl a look of offense before humphing, crossing his long arms across his chest.

"Oi we are not fat, are we George." He questioned loudly, looking over at his twin who had an amused look on his face.

"No we are not my dear brother, I happen to think we're rather lean and sexy." He smirked now looking at the messy head of brown hair that had poked itself out from under the duvet. From behind the curtain of dark tangled hair they could see two light hazel eyes widened as they took in who was keeping her from her dream land. Sophie suddenly realized that the two lean boys were the Weasley twins that just happened to be smirking in her direction, mischievous danced in their blue eyes. She could feel a smile work it's way across her face as she flipped back the covers before she realized what she was wearing. Her hazel eyes widened as she looked at her scarcely cladded body before they narrowed in on the tall red heads before her.

"I'm practically naked!" She squealed diving back under the red duvet, "Get out now!" Sophie harden her glaring trying to copy a look she'd seen her best friend use multiple times on her brother. The Weasley twins shivered at the coldness of the glare before looking at each other then back at the scowling girl before them, nodding to some silent agreement.

"Stop your squealing, you look fine Sophie." Fred cooed charmingly, but it didn't seem to work on the dark haired girl hiding under the covers.

"GET OUT NOW!" She bellowed loudly causing the twins to cover their ears, they both took off down the stairs, muttering about bloody woman and their loud mouths. Sophie waited for the slam of her heavy bedroom door before crawling out from under her covers. She sighed softly as she pushed herself into a standing position and made her way down the stairs, hissing at the coldness of the her floor. She made her way over to her large closet, glancing at her reflection as she passed the large mirror of her vanity. Sophie grimaced as she took in her rats nest she called her hair. She raised her right hand and mentally cast the _accio_, instantly her wand rest in her small hands. Looking once more in the large mirror she muttered a few spells before starring at her now tidy reflection, then headed for her closet.

Sophie thought back to only moments before when she laid eyes on the Weasley twins. It had seemed like ages ago when she say them last and when she thought about it 2 years if a rather long time. She thought she remembered them being far shorter then they were now but shook it off as her mind wondered to her best friend and the tall red headed boys younger brother. She could only imagine how tall he was now, probably close to the height of the twins seemed right to her. She continued to dress, making sure she was comfortable before she shrunk her trunk, placing it in the small never ending bag her mother had gotten for her the year previously, before heading over to her vanity once more. I should probably write Cassi, she thought as she searched for a piece of parchment and a quill. Sophie scribbled a short note to her best friend before she made her way over to a small cage by her window. The small silver cage held one of her most prized possessions. Her beautiful cream barn owl, Hera. The intelligent bird followed her mistresses every move as she approached her cage. She hooted gently as her mistress opened the cage and ran a delicate finger over her cream and light brown feathers.

"Hello love, will you take this to Cassi for me?" Sophia cooed as the bird climbed onto her wrist. Hera hooted once more taking the letter, stretching her large wings as she prepared for flight. Opening the window Sophie watched as Hera took to the sky, flying further and further away until she was nothing more then a small speck. Sighing as she closed her window she took one last look around her room, before heading out of the room and down the spiral stairs, the heavy door closing softly behind her.

Sophie rounded the corner to the kitchen stopping dead in her track at what she see's. There at the small table sat Fred and George Weasley eating her breakfast. She looked over to her mother who met her gaze with a soft smile, before her expression changed into that seemed to say 'listen to me next time.' Sophie rolled her hazel eyes, walking over to stand behind the boys, placing delicate hands on her shapely hips she readied herself for what she was about to do next.

"What do you think you are doing!" Sophie demanded in a tone much like Molly Weasley's, in fact Mrs. Weasley would have been rather impressed and proud at the young girl if she would have been here in the Cartwright's cottage. She grinned wickedly when she say the boys jump flinching as the turned towards her eyes widened. Fred was the first to recover from the amazement the twins shared, giving Sophie his own smirk before he piggishly shoved his spoon back into his mouth.

"Chill girly, no need to get your knickers in a bunch, we're just eating breakfast." He explained rather well considering the large amount of food in his mouth. Sophie turned to her mother not bothering to hide the disgust that showed on her pretty face. Ellanora just smiled at her daughter gesturing for her to take a seat at the small table. Sophie slid into the chair across from the twins gracefully, surprising them both. Crossing her arms over her ample chest she glared lightly at the twins, a tiny pout on her lip.

"That breakfast is mine." She whined like a 5 year old as she starred longingly at the steaming plate before her. The twins snickered at her immaturity, watching her face as different expression flashed across it.

"She still has her attitude." George whispered loudly to his brother. Amusement filled his eyes as he took in the sight before him. Fred sighed contently as he pushed his now empty plate away from him, rubbing his now full, flat stomach.

"Yep things never change." He smiled sleepily towards Sophie, who scoffed at the red heads in front of her. George smirked shaking his head at the dark haired girl across from him, following after his brother, pushing himself away from the table he picked up the plate and walked over to the sinking, placing it gently in it. Thanking Sophie's mother before he walked over to the coat rack by the back door, he swung his coat on with easy turning to his twin and he younger brother best friend.

"Well lets get going, shall we?" He exclaimed clapping his large hands together, a small smile on his freckled face. Sophie looked between the boys and her mother, leaning back in her chair slouching slightly, a fresh pout on her face.

"But you ate My breakfast." She whined once more, secretly hoping is would bring another smile out of the tall twins in front of her. Too her wonder it did as both brothers chuckled lightly to themselves, muttering something that sound like 'princess'' but she couldn't be sure. After putting on his own coat, Fred grabbed a small red pea coat off the rack holding it out the the young girl to his left, sending her a charming grin.

"But Sophie Ronniekins misses you?" He commented innocently, shaking the coat a few times. George waited by the door patiently nodding his head in agreement when hazel eyes landed on his face. Sophia smiled brightly, shooting up from the chair as she rushed over to her mother, placing a kiss on her rosy cheek. She ran over to Fred, well she was pretty sure it was Fred, she had never had a problem telling them apart and from the small mole on his neck she was correct. She slipped her arms into her warm coat, buttoning it up fast.

"Sophia?" She looked up to her mother, a questioning look flashed across her face. She smiled,

"Who needs breakfast anyways, lets go boys. Bye mum, I love you." She turned to the boys pushing them towards the door before her mother could stop her.

"Sophia, I'll see you at the wedding. Try to help Molly out as much as you can. Be careful and stay safe dear." Her mother's brow scrunched up as a small smile turned into a frown. Her green eyes took in her daughters frame and then wondered over to the tall boys, no man behind her. "Please be safe, don't do anything stupid and please no pranks Sophia. Things are changing and I fear this school year will be something you'll never forget and I don't mean that in a good way." Ellanora Cartwright looked at her youngest child once more before she placed a small smile back onto her face. "I love you Sophia." Sophia smiled gently to her worry mother from over her shoulder as she pushed the tall man in front of her out of her home.

"Love you too mum." With one last look she left the warmth of her cottage and headed to seem someone she hadn't seen in over 2 years.

**So what did you think? We hoped you enjoyed it, please review. It makes us feel special want to keep writing. 3 3...:)**

**P.S. This takes place like the day the Order is going to get Harry...which is like the day before Bill and Fleur's wedding in the movie...:)**


	3. Into the Dragon's Lair

**Hey People, here's Chapter 2...Hope you enjoy it! This is a look inside one of the OC's life-Cassi...**

**Once again we only own the OC's and another character's we create, everything else belongs to JK Rowling's magical world...:)**

Chapter 2...Into the Dragon's Lair-

(Cassiopeia's View)

I sat in my bathroom looking at the mirror and staring back at me was, as most people saw a beautiful girl of 17 with blonde hair, spotless alabaster skin, and the brightest blue eyes that held authority and confidence. However people hardly ever look further than that, if they held my gaze for longer than a second they would see the truth. I'm not happy here, the only place I ever felt like a real person was at Salem Witches Academy in the US, laughing and talking with my best friend Sophia.

I should be happy I'm home, I should be glad that my family is safe, and most defiantly I should have a family that is happy for me to be home. It's strange how the world works I guess because I'm not happy to be home, the only person I'm happy is safe is my brother, and the only reason my parents are happy to see me is because they are going to trade me for their own protection. Sometimes I wonder what it's like to have a family who loves you like my friend Sophia's. She says they bug her but she always says it with a smile. I guess its useless wishing for something you can never have because it's unheard of in our place of power. The only reason for the pure-blood's to have kids is to trade them like playing cards and come out higher in the circle. To be honest my dad will have it all when this banquet is over, the highest place and his honor restored in the eyes of his lord, and he will have gotten rid of me, the one he didn't want.

A light tapping at my window snapped me from my thoughts, it was a beautiful creamy brown owl,

"Hera – I greeted the little creature – how have you been?" I know it's crazy to talk to birds but Hera just looked like she understood, she hooted at me and lifted her dainty leg for me to retrieve the note from her owner. I walked her and the paper over to my desk and sat her down next to my owl Puph's treat dish, allowing her to gobble them up. After quickly scanning the page to find that for the next few weeks she would be visiting some old family friends I incinerated the paper. If my father found it I would be dead, then I made sure that Hera was on her way back home.

"Cassi?- it was my brother probably sent to retrieve me for dinner- can I come in?" He always spoke so quietly when no one else was around. The thick door didn't help either, muffling his soft voice.

"Yeah come on in Draco." I loved my brother more than anything in this world. Most people would blame that on the fact that we are twins but really it's because he's the only one who cares about me.

"It's time for dinner- he said sitting on the edge of my king size bed- and father wants to make sure you're on time." I rolled my eyes, looking in the large mirror one last time, seeing the same sad girl looking back.

"Okay I'm ready." And as we walked out of my room the door clicking reminding me that my fate was sealed as tightly as the door.

Everything was beautiful, as it usually was, for the dinner except for the guest of honor who sat at the head of the table, where my father normally sat. He just wasn't meant to be in a place that was supposed to be beautiful and he knew it. He shifted to look at my father who sat to his right; I swear I have never actually seen him turn his head.

"Has everything been prepared?" his voice always seemed to be a half whisper, forcing whoever it was that he was addressing to lean closer and give him their full attention, which I think is why he talks like that.

"Yes my Lord the boy- he stopped and looked at me- Yes my Lord things are prepared." I haven't got a clue what they are talking about, but it must be important.

"Good- then he looked up and caught my gaze- Everyone!- he looked up and down the table to make sure he was the center of attention, can you say attention whore much? His voice was louder but just enough for everyone to hear him- I would like to introduce a women who is going to very important to this cause- out of the corner of my eye is saw my aunt Bellatrix smile, as if she was the one he was talking about and boy do I wish it was- Cassiopeia Malfoy- he motioned to his left where I was seated- will be the vessel that will carry my heir!" great I sound like a ship. "We will be joined after I win the war." He looked so pleased with himself I decided to look around the table, Auntie Bella was holding her anger back quite well. She only twitched occasionally, my god father Severus didn't appear to be feeling anything but when he met my eyes I saw he pitied me. He had always been so good to me, he was like the father I wish I had. For the most part everyone else looked at me with awe and respect.

We finished our dinner with laughter and a lot to drink for the adults a least. I really wish I could drink, it might help the feeling that I'm going to vomit, and Draco and I eating silently.

Voldemort stood, "Come my friends we have important matters to discuss." And with that all the men and Bellatrix rose and followed their beloved leader to my father's study.

"How are you feeling Cassi?" I turned to my brother, who had been the first to address me since the announcement, I could tell there was so much more he wanted to say and do but he was powerless now and we both knew it.

"Just peachy, and you?" He flinched slightly at my cold but sickly sweet voice, I should be nicer because I know he's only worrying and right now he's the only one on my side.

"Casssi, baby?- it's my mother this time- I tried to get it as far out as I could." I knew she was talking about the arrangement.

"I know Mother, and Draco I'm… well I'm not sure how I am right now, I would just like to go to my room." This was the only answer I had to how I was feeling, I mean what am I suppose to do? It's not like I have a lot of options so I guess I'm a bit resigned to the fact that my life will be hell.

"Okay sweetie, you go up to your room, I'll tell the girls all the excitement just wore you out." I really hoped my mom came out of this alive because I think she would have loved to be a normal wife and mother and be allowed to show love to her kids and husband.

"Thank you." I kissed both my mother and brother on the cheek and headed up stairs.

To get to my room I had to pass my father's study, and it just so happened they left the door open a crack. I didn't dare try and see what was going on, but I wanted to hear what they were up too.

"The boy will be moved tonight." Severus' voice is very distinctive.

"You're wrong! My sources inside the Ministry say next week." I'm not sure who that was but boy was he mad to be shown up.

"They no longer trust the Ministry, the boy will be moved tonight." Severus always sounded so sure of himself that it was very hard to doubt him.

"Severus you're sure about this?" Voldemort questioned, but he obviously knew the answer and that is yes he is sure he wouldn't have said anything if he wasn't.

"Yes my Lord." His voice held a ring of finality to it.

"Good then we attack tonight." Oh Merlin's knickers! They are going to attack some poor boy tonight, this was not something I thought I would hear, don't get me wrong I know they kill people but to just talk about it so freely was weird.

I hurried to my room and tried to think of who could be so important. Of course it has to be Harry Potter, who else would they be plotting against. I felt bad for the kid, he's had to live with being the one who is suppose to save the wizarding world since he was a child, and I for one would love to see him succeed. I fell asleep thinking of the young wizard.

By morning I had found that the mission had failed and did a happy dance, internally of course, but they were not willing to accept defeat that easily. And again I found myself sneaking around outside my father's study while they talked.

"Where could the boy go?" Voldemort seemed to be asking in the hopes that, even after hours of asking, someone would have a different answer.

"My Lord- it was Severus again, he seemed to hold all the answers for this man- he only trusts a few people and one of them is the youngest Weasley boy, he may go there for protection."

That name was so familiar to me, were had I heard it before?

"Good to know one of you is useful to me" The voices seemed to be fading into the background. Why is the name so important to remember?

"Then what are you fool's still doing here! Go to the Ministry first and kill anyone who stands in your way!"With his order, I ran to my room so I wouldn't be caught snooping.

I sat quietly at my small writing desk for a few moments before it hit me the Weasley's is where Sophia was going to stay! She had given me the directions on how to apparate there, I just hope I remembered them correctly I whispered the spell and with a crack I was on my way.

**Hope you all enjoyed it...Chapter 3 should be up soon. Please Review! :)**


	4. The Burrow Part 1

**Hey all, here's chapter 3..Hope you all enjoy it..It's going to be from the time Sophie gets to the Burrow to the wedding and a tiny bit after...Oh and the Weasley family are portrayed like in the movie,because we like the way they look..lol**

**We don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter or it's character's, JK Rowling does...we are just borrowing some of her character's and some of the wording...sad day for us right? But we do own Sophie and Cassi and anyone else we make up.:)**

Chapter 3...The Burrow Part 1

(Sophie's View)

A cool summer breeze caressed my face as the Burrow came into view. I smiled remembering the countless memories that I had made while I stayed with the Weasley family. The large house before me stood tall, looking like a puzzle put together bit by bit. You could feel the love and warmth that surrounded the large home. I could feel my smile growing, stretching across my pale face as I stood in the even large yard listening and waiting for what was next to come.

"We'll see you later Sophie, Fred and I have some things to take care of at the shop." George explained gently as he placed a large hand on my shoulder, the warmth seeping in through my layers of clothing causing my attention to turn from the tall house and turn to his freckled face. Our eyes met, blue to hazel, caused electricity to jet through my body. George seemed to feel it to for his blue eyes widened in shock before he dropped his hand from my shoulder and made it's way up to rub his neck, nervous chuckles escaped through our lips. I looked away from George, my face slightly heated from a crimson blush, back towards the door of the Burrow waiting for it to be thrown open and for Ron to-

"SOPHIEEEEEE!" A red headed walking stick yelled as he threw the brown door open, almost flying in my direction. From the corner of my eye I saw the twins backing away from my slowly knowing exactly what was going to happen. I laughed lightly, shaking my head as the blur of red formed the frame of my best friend. I opened my arms waiting for the impact,

"RONNNN!" I yelled back before something a lot smaller and lighter hit me. I gasped winded at the impacted of the hug. I wrapped my arms around the nameless person, loving the familiar feel of a Weasley hug. Oh how I've missed them. I pulled away from the giant in front of me, only to come face to face with the youngest Weasley. Ginerva or Ginny Weasley had not only grown a bijillion inches taller, but still stocky like Charlie had been the last time I saw him, and a hell of a lot prettier too since the last time I saw her. I barely notices the younger girl in front of me, she had changed so much, she looked more like the twins now instead of Ron.

"Gin?" I questioned still shocked even though I knew those bright brown eyes anywhere. They were Mamma Weasley's eye, warm and full of kindness, though Ginny's were a little lighter the her mothers. A large smiler spread across her lightly freckled face, that I saw had dimmed a bit as she aged. Hmm that's to bad I really liked her freckles. She nodded in response before pulling me into another tight warm hug, the same one that her mother gave out, only there was something slightly different about it. Oh yeah that's right, I can actually breathe.

"I missed you Sophie, it's been so boring around here without you, I mean Hermione was gone, and Harry and I not together anymore." She whined as she pulled back once again, looking down slightly at me. I rolled my eyes at her immaturity, always the drama queen I thought to myself. Woah wait what? Rewind and pause. Hermione gone? Harry and her together? What the hell have I been left out of? I pulled away from her, taking a few steps back so that there was a slightly distance between us. Someone has some explaining to do but first where's-

"Gin get the bloody hell out of the way! Your hogging Sophie and she's mine friend not yours." A deep voiced called to Ginny, sounding a little irritated and whiny. I lifted my chin slightly looking over Ginny's shoulder to the person the voice belonged too. There standing a few feet from me and Ginny was none other then my long time best friend Ron Weasley. Sure he had changed from the last time I saw him. Heck what person in this family hasn't, well maybe not Percy but who cares about that stuck up-know it all- asshat. He had definitely grown taller and he looked more like Bill then Charlie or the Twins. His blues eyes that he shared with his brothers and father shown with excitement and held something in them that someone his ages shouldn't have. I knew then that the last couple years that I had been away had been hard on them all. They had all seen and done things, formed this bond that I would never fully be a part of or understand. The thought made me a little sad knowing I wasn't there for my friends when they needed me most. No don't think about that, your here now and that's all that matters. I pushed my troubled thoughts away and wiped the frown from my face.

"Ron." I whispered softly as our gaze locked once more. I could feel silvery tears filling my hazel eyes as the distance between use closed. The giant I called my best friend pulled me into his flat chest as his long lanky arms surrounded me. I inhaled the scent that was all Ron and for once since I had been back I felt like I was home.

"I missed you so much Sophie." He whispered softly, squeezing gently for a moment before pulling back and holding me at arms length. His azul gaze traveled the length of my body, taking in the changes that had occurred during the 2 years of my absences and I did the same to him. His gaze was lazy until his eyes widened and his ears turned a lovely shade of red, just as he landed at my upper chest. Oh Merlin what a man. He pulled away immediately, his eyes darting in every direction except mine. I rolled my eyes once again, shaking my head at his embarrassment. Same old Ron, Some things won't ever change. Crossing my arms across my chest, I jetted a hip out, eyebrow raised.

"They wont bite you mate. They don't talk either, the girls are mute." I teased gently, as Ginny and the Twins snickered in the background. This caused Ron to turn redder as the blush consumed his face. Fred stepped up beside me, draping his long arm across my small shoulders, still snickering as a small smirk lay on his angled face, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

"Is Ickle Ronniekins embarrassed that he got got looking at Sophie's good's? Not as small as Mione's are they? Some thing to hold onto aye?" Fred teased as he looked between my boobs and Ron, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ron threw Fred a glare that Voldemort would be proud of, his fist clutching at his sides. I scoffed slightly disgusted at what Fred just said. Feeling weird and kind of self conscious at his comment of my body. Don't get me wrong I love my body and all that jazz, it's just that Fred is like a brother to me so it's kind of weird. Okay no it's totally weird. Pervert. I shrugged Fred's arm off my shoulder, making my way over to Ron, placing myself in between the two brothers. I could almost see smoke coming out of his ears. He took a threatening step towards Fred, as Fred held his hands up in surrender.

" Oh Shut up you twat!" Ron almost roared before his face softened as he turned his gaze away from Fred and back to me. " I know that Sophie, Merlin, it's just weird seeing you like that." He let out a shaky breath before throwing a hard glare over his broad shoulder in Ginny and George's direction.

"I think it's time for you and Fred to leave now, don't you think George?" I asked cooly, a passive look on my lovely face, as I turned my attention to a snickering George, who stopped and straightened up when he saw the look on my face. He looked from me to Fred, from Fred to Ron then back to me again, nodding slowly in agreement, looking slightly afraid. I really have owl Cassi, thanking her for the pointers. That's right giant fear me. Hahaha...George looked away from me down at the large watch strapped to his wrist before looking back at Fred.

"She's actually right Fred, we need to leave. We promised Serenity that's we'd be there an hour ago." Fred nodded before throwing a salute my way and disapperating with a soft 'pop'. George walked up to me cautiously before pulling me into his strong chest much like Ron had before.

"It was great seeing you again Sophie. Sorry to leave so soon but duty calls you know?" He chuckled softly as he pulled away looking into my eyes. I nodded not able to give him a verbal answer. There was some thing in his gaze that held me there. We stood there for a moment before someone cleared their throat, Ron, pulling us from our trance. George smiled shaking his head before he looked back at me, leaning in, placing a light kiss on my forehead. My eyes closed as his lips brushed my forehead. He pulled away smiling at Ginny and Ron before he too disapperated with a 'pop' that caused my eyes to shot open, leaving me Ron and Ginny alone in the front yard.

Ginny giggled a bit before closing the distance between us, grabbing my arm and dragging me inside.

"Come on Sophie, mum's gonna go crazy if you keep her waiting any long. Plus we have lots to talk about before Hermione arrives." At the mention of the fluffy haired know it all my smile dropped. This is going to be a long night. I sighed looking over my shoulder to see Ron following a large crooked smile on his freckled face. I know that look, that's the look of someone in- my face formed one of disgust- ewww really Ron? Really? Oh yes this is going to be a very long night.

"Oh Hermione love, so good to see you again! The children are upstairs in Ron's room having a little reunion with Sophie, playing exploding snap and what not. Hasn't been quite since the dears gotten here. Why don't you go right up and see- Oh Sophie why don't you be a dear and take Hermione with you when you head back up stairs." Mamma Weasley exclaimed pulling the human hair ball into a big hug before letting her go and turning to me. I stopped in my tracks, my gaze landing on the one person I could never really stand. My eyes narrowed, those are my hugs. Who in the hell does this wench think she is? Family or something?

"Sophie?"

"..."

"Sophie fear?"

"..."

"Sophia Fae Cartwright!" A strong motherly voice brought me out of my dark thoughts and back to the present. I looked back over to Mamma Weasley and cousin IT, a confused look on my face. I could see amusement in _her_ dark brown judgy eyes. I glared coldly at her, wench...

"Yeah Mamma Weasley, I'll take _her_ upstairs with me." I sighed in defeat after the look Molly threw my way. I could almost see the mental victory dance that was playing in the fluffy haired burnets head. You might have one this missy but you won't win next time I promise you that. I turned away from them. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard above me, filling it with water from the old faucet. Mmmmm refreshing.. I looked out the window taking in the view from the large kitchen. The sun was starting to set, painting the sky with pinks, purples and oranges. Flashes of waking stars winked from the darkening sky. The small forest to the left was dark and slightly gloomy while the marsh to the right looked golden thanks to the sun. I could only imagine what the backyard looked like now that the sun was fading from the sky above. We hadn't down much after I came but me and Ginny had planted some flowers for the wedding the next day. I'm sure it would look magical with the large white tent and little yellow pixie lights hanging around back there. The sound of someone clearing their throat once again brought me out of my musing. I know exactly who that person was too. Merlin I wish Cassi were here. She'd know how to put Granger in her place without caring who got hurt, I thought to myself before turning to meet the gaze of Hermione Granger, not noticing that Molly left the kitchen.

I looked at her for a moment, sizing her up. Not much had changed since the last time we had seen each other. Sure she was a little taller and her hair wasn't as bad. She had even filled out a bit but I could tell that her personality was exactly the same. Goody goody two shoes, stuck up know it all. Merlin, I can almost remember the time we met. First year, train, annoying voice and a toad flashed through my thoughts. Hmm obviously not some thing worth remembering. Now I remember when she almost got eaten by that troll. I snickered to myself forgetting for a moment that I wasn't alone.

"So how have you been Sophia?" She questioned in her posh accent, her arms crossed delicately over her small petite chest. What the hell? Who was she, a pureblood trophy wife? I lent against the counter, picking at my fingernails ignoring her, hoping it would push her buttons. I watched from the corner of my eye, her eyes narrow and her shoulders square, her jaw twitching. I could tell she was getting ready for a lecture. Oh jeeze here we go. I pushed off the counter, putting my finger up to my lips in a shushing gesture, which she obeyed. I made me way over to her. I thought back to the pointers Cassi told me about and slowed my pace to what most would call almost seductive. I stalked my way over to her, my expression passive but my eyes told another story. She stilled, just like Cassi told me she would, her eyes darted as if looking for an escape. I stood as close as I could with out it feeling awkward, leaned in, noticing the height difference between us. Cassi said height doesn't matter as long as you look confident and bitchy. She tensed as my lips came close to her ear,

"Listen Granger I don't like you and I know you don't like me, so cut the polite chit chat. I'm here for one reason and only one reason alone, my family. So lets make a deal, you don't get in my way, I won't get in your way? Does that sound fair?" I pulled back, putting distance between us. The look on her face almost made me bust out laughing but I held it in. Can't lose it now Sophie old girl. Your head bitch around here, not her. You deserve so respect. I nodded to myself mentally agreeing to the small pep talk I had just given myself. A part of me, a very small part of me felt a little guilty for the way I was treating Hermione but the bigger part thought back to the years before when I had to fight for my best friends attention and for the spot at the top of the class. I was not a natural genius like she was but I applied myself and got good grades. Back in America Cassi and I shared top together, so you'd think I'd be okay with sharing with Hermione, but no. There was just something about her that bugged me to the extreme.

With that I stormed passed her Snape style, imagining myself with long black billowing robes fluttering behind me. Bahaha I am so bad ass. I am so writing Cassi about this, she would be so proud. I passed Molly in the leaving room, hearing Hermione shuffling behind me before I climbed my way back to the depth of Ron's room. I could faintly hear Granger murmuring to herself like a crazy person but didn't comment on it leaving our journey in silence. The faint sound of The Weird Sister's could be heard as we climbed higher, the old wooden floor creaking under us, closing the distance between us and our destination. Just as I reached for the antic gold door nob, the door swung open causing both Hermione and me to take a step back, surprised looks on our faces. Ron stood there in the door way just as surprised as we were before his gaze landed on the brown eyed girl behind me. I rolled my eyes, huffing before I pushed me way passed him, barely hearing the "Really Ronald?" from miss fluffy. I so need some fire whisky right about now.

The night rolled on rather smoothly. We played exploding snap, and wizards chess. Occasionally Ginny would read a loud a part in Witch Weekly or something from a quidditch magazine or blabbed about the dark haired, green eyes boy that was missing for the group at the moment. There was something going on that no one would tell me I was sure of it, the way both Ron and Hermione and occasionally Ginny checked golden snick clock on the wall behind Ron's blue sheeted bed. Every once in a while Hermione and Ron would meet each others eye before their gaze turned to me. It was rather frustrating so I ignored them mostly and talked with Ginny, who filled me in on the past two years. I was amazed, impressed, and proud of my friends and what they had accomplished over the last two years. What I had down was nothing compaired to them. Sure Cassi and I dueled and practised our defensive spells and wandless magic, we hadn't seen or done what Ron and the lot had done. It also didn't surprise me to find out that Harry and Ginny had dated for a year before Harry pulled his hero crap. I had known from day one that they were destine for each other. It just took a little longer then I thought. I could only imagine the look on Ron's face when they started dating.

As the seconds ticked by, as the hand moved slowly to 8 o'clock our little group minus myself started getting antsy. My eyes narrowed for the hundredth time that day, as I eyed the people in front of me. Ron's eyes never left the clock or Hermione to the broom leaning against the poster covered wall be the door. Hermione sat still, book in hand, a passive look on her slightly tanned face, though her dark eyes held anticipation. Ginny was actually rocking back and forth a bit, bitting her nails, chipping away the soft pink color I had painted them hours ago.

The second the clock struck 8, there was a knock at the door that sent both Ron and Hermione racing towards the door. Hermione pushed Ron away from the door before straightening her clothes and opening the door reviling a man I hadn't seen since my third year at Hogwarts. Professor Lupin? What the hell is going on? Damn he is smokin...I smiled slightly watching as he nodded at Ron and Hermione, before making eye contact with Ginny first, shaking his head indicating that she was to stay put and then his honey gaze found my hazel. He gave a tired smile, though his brows were frown in confusion as to why I was here and what to think of my. With a small nod in my direction, the patchy werewolf turned and disappeared from sight followed by Ron and Hermione, who both looked at Ginny and I. Ginny a look of sympathy and me a look of what I'd call nervousness. Like they felt bad that I wasn't apart of what was going on. The brown door closed leaving Ginny and I alone in Ron's room, silence consuming the air around us. Well this is shit. I looked over at Ginny who looked a mix between wanting to cry and wanting to scream at someone. Then it hit me. Harry! It had to be some thing to do with Harry. Haha didn't think I was smart enough to figure it out. So I don't know the whole plot but I will.

"Hey Ginny how do you feel about eavesdropping?" The question came out causally but the sly grin oh my face gave away what I was truly asking. The shit eating grin that appeared on her freckled face made my day and for a moment it felt like the times Cassi and I shared at SWA. Ginny leapt off the bed that Harry always occupied racing out of the room and to what I could only assume was her's. She came back a moment later hold what looked to be a large ear. She held it up for me to see, noticing my confused expression.

"I've got the extendable-ear, you get the silencing charm then lets go." The look in her eye would have frightened me slightly if I hadn't grown up with the Twins. I pulled my wand from my jean pocket, muttering the right charm before sneaking out the door after the youngest Weasley.

The swinging kitchen doors that normally remained open were closed and muffled voices could be heard from the other side. We sat on either side of the door trying our hardest to hear what was being said. Ginny put a slender finger against her chapped rose colored lips, gesturing for me to be silent. I looked at her, eyebrow raised. That's kind of what the silencing spell was for genius. She shot me an mock glare before rolling her big brown eyes at me. She held up the large ear and I grimaced. Ew it was one ugly SOB. She slowly slipped one ear through the slit beneath the door, it disappearing on the other side. The murmuring became a plethora of different voices, some I could recognize, like Mrs. Weasley and the Twins and other's I didn't.

"We leave to get Potter in 20 minutes, everyone better remember the plain and who their going with. One wrong move and the whole mission could turn dangerous." A growling voice barked to the group. A crashing sound cause Ginny and I to jump, waiting for the doors to burst open. There a wave of muttered curses before Molly's voice could be heard.

"Care Tonks dear, you don't want to hurt yourself or others." She chuckled nervously. Tonks? Who the heck is Tonks? What kind of name is that for a dude anyway? There was the sound of scrapping before a reply followed.

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Weas- Molly. I'll fix that no problem-"

"NO! Haha no that's alright dear I've got it" Molly replied gently.

"Are you sure, wouldn't take but a tic?" Sure sure...

"Yes my dear I'm positive. Leave it and I'll fix it after you lot leave. Fred pay attention! One wrong movie and, and." Molly's voice trailed off before soft sobs could be heard. Ginny and I looked at each other and when ours eyes met I knew she knew what was going on. That little wench, I thought as my hazel eyes narrowed into what I like to call La Cassi De Malfoy. They all knew what was going on but me. Ginny's brown eyes widened and she shook slightly as if from the cold. Oh yeah it worked. I through out a few crude gestures before I turned my icy stare to the wooden doors ahead of me, concentrating on what was being said now.

"Mad Eyes right, ask long as we all know the plan everything will go smoothly. We get to the Dursley's, collect Harry and meet back here. We must be quick and keep each other safe at all costs. If we do everything right we should all be safe." A soft velvety voice like honey explained. Must be Professor Lupin, I remember his voice from anywhere. I dazed out to it enough my third year to know. I low mumble followed what the Professor said.

"What was that boy speak up!" The growling voice demanded causing Ginny and I to jump once more. What is with this guy? Rude much...we could almost hear the sound of the persons Adams apple bobbing up and down as they gulped loudly. We looked at each other knowing exactly who was behind the mumbling. Ron.

"Bloody hell do you people not know Sophia Cartwright?" Ron cursed causing his mother to scold him but her ignored her and continued. "She'll tare our heads off once she finds out that she wasn't aloud to come or told for that matter. This is her thing, she'd be in her element and Harry is one of her friends. Hell in our second year she basically swore her alliance to him and he wasn't even considered the chosen one yet. She, out of all of us here has to be the one person to write him the most and she was the only one that could get him to talk before her father moved her to America." He explained with what could be described as passion. I nodded agreeing with everything Ron said. I could feel the anger start creeping in, taking over my normally calm fun-loving self.

"It doesn't matter who she is or what she does boy. She's not coming, she's be more a problem then a help. She hasn't even been here the past to years, what could she possibly know!" Mad Eyed almost sneered, making me want to punch the old bastard in the face.

"You don't even know her you-" Ron almost shouted before he was interrupted but the quiet werewolf. I could hear Hermione muttering to him to keep him calm, though I wasn't sure if it was working or not.

"What Mad Eye is trying to say Ron, is that she's a liability that could easily cause this mission to fail. Plus we'd be short one person. There's no one for her to partner up with. How could we keep ourselves and her safe if we couldn't keep tabs on her?" Lupin tried to keep the peace by putting why I couldn't come in nicer terms.

"I'm sure we could call up Adrian, he'd be more then happy to escort Harry here and he's wicked fast on a broom." Fred's voice cut through the silence. Thank you Fred I could kiss you. I stood and started pacing back and forth to keep my emotions to myself. Some how I got the feeling they wouldn't be happy to find that I had been eavesdropping on their little meeting.

"No! No way in hell is Sophie coming with us. It's to dangerous and I won't allow it." George shot down Fred's idea faster then a pureblood could run away from a muggle.

"She's not yours to speak for George-"

"I said no Fred!" The sound of a chair scrapping the ground followed with a loud thud following after.

"Fred, George! Stop this!" Mrs. Weasley called but I wasn't paying attention to anyone anymore. Who the hell do these people think they are? Who the hell does George think he is! How dare he!...

The next thing I knew the swinging door were flung open as the small amount of lights around the room flickered. The group jumped, their wands at the ready, faces full of surprise. I stood in the door way, glaring venomously at the occupants in the large kitchen. If I wasn't completely pissed I'd be a little afraid considering I hadn't been this mad in the last 2 years. I stalked into the room daring anyone to stop me. I sneered when my gaze landed on Mad Eye, before it landed on George Weasley himself. For the corner of my eye I saw Ginny go and stand behind Ron and Hermione a 'your so busted now' looked played across her pretty face.

"Who the hell do you think you are George Fabian Weasley?" I didn't raise my voice but it had deepened and a sweetly tone had taken over. "How DARE you say if I can do something or not. YOU don't own me and you certainly are not a parent or guardian of mine, so please explain that to me?" I didn't wait for a reply, his flinches were good enough for me before I turn my attention to everyone else. "How could you not have told me about this?-I squared my shoulder, raising my chin a little higher- I'm coming and that's final!" I demanded leaving no room for any questions. I was a Cartwright for Merlin's sake, this kind of shit was in my blood. Plus who was really going to stop me anyways? I didn't fear anyone in the room...

**On to part 2...-**


	5. The Burrow Part 2

Chapter 3- The Burrow Part 2

(Sophie's View)

"I hope you enjoyed embarrassing yourself young lady, not to mention how this reflects on your mother. Throwing a tantrum like you were 4 again, you know better then that Sophia. It got you no where then and it will get you know where now." Molly scolded me as we, her Ginny, and I waited for the others to return, in the large kitchen. It had been a two hour since they had left and Mamma Weasley had been lecturing me for most of the time. After my little performance someone hit me with a knock out spell, I'm pretty sure it was Mrs. Weasley herself, I had woken up on the warn faded couch with George Weasley starring intensely down at me as he knelt by my side caressing my small hand...

-Flashback-

I groaned softly and attempted to bring my hand to my aching head but couldn't due the the object keeping it down. It was large and warm, and my inside flutter around like crazy. The only thing that came to mind was that someone was holding my hand, but who was the question. I opened my eyes slowly coming face to face with George himself. His intense stare caused my brow to frown confused as to why he was starring at me and why he was holding my hand so nicely. Our hands fit together nicely, I thought before I remembered I was mad at him. I yanked my hand out from under his faster then a snitch can fly, sitting up in the process. He stood up just as fast as I did blocking my way of escape. I glared up at him only to be met with a glare of his own. His large hand rose up touching my cheek hesitantly before he continued to caress it. This confused me even more.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn Sophie?" He exclaimed quietly as his thumb rubbed over my bottom lip. His stare stayed the same but the rest of the emotion changed. He looked at me how I always pictured he would. In that moment I couldn't stay mad at him. The one person I gave that pleasure to and he was using it against me. I pouted as my glare softened into nothing but melted ice cream. I huffed looking away from his azul stare, crossing my arms across my ample chest.

"It's not fair." I whined, it coming out nothing more then a whisper. "Harry is one of my best friends, I should be there helping him to safety. He'd do the same thing for me if the situation was reversed." I finished meeting George's gaze once more. A small crooked smile worked it's way from one corner of his mouth to the other. He looked around the room searching for any peeping eyes or open ears before he pulled me into the shadows by the stairs. Everyone else was to busy preparing to leave.

George pulled me closer to him, but far enough away that he could continue his caress. If anyone were to see us we'd look like to lover's stealing a few moments before an epic battle. He leaned down touching his forehead to mine. If it would have been any other situation I would have made a joke about how awkward this must look but I didn't. I was to entranced in what was going on between the two of us to notice. We hadn't been this close to each other ever, even before I moved.

He sighed, his eyes closing briefly before they fluttered open again. "Sophie please understand that if anything happened to you I, don't Sophie please let me finish- I closed my mouth, my protest fading away into nothing- If anything happened to you and I couldn't protected you I, my life..." He stopped seeming to struggle in finding the right thing to say. My heart was pounding at the look in his blue eyes, so many different emotions spun around with in their gaze. George opened his mouth to finish but before I knew it we were both leaning in once more, the distance between our lips shrinking with each passing second. I could feel the warmth of his breath and smell the mint tooth paste he used every morning. My heart felt like it was going to be out of my chest. This was happening, this was going to happen and-

"Oi George mate, it's time to go!" Fred's called halted our progress. George didn't move but his gaze turned over my head to look at what I could only assume was the group of people heading out to save the Chosen One. His eyes locked once more with mine, as a sigh passed through his soft lips. He leaned away before pulling me close and kissing my forehead. I latched onto him my fear of losing him kicking in. What happened if something went wrong? What if he got hurt, what would I do then? I shook the negative thoughts away, pushing the fear down. Tears burned my eyes but they wouldn't fall.

"Promise you won't do anything stupid while I'm gone, huh Sophie?" George pulled away, his warm hand finding it's way back to my rosy cheek. If I couldn't go with him I could at least promise him that right. I nodded in fear that if I spoke the tears I held back would burst from the barricade I had put up. He looked at me, his eyes taking me in, memorizing every detail and I did the same. I swallowed a few time, taking multiple deep breathe before asking him his own promise for me.

"Promise me you'll come back to me, no matter what. Promise me that." A single tear escaped, running down my face like a dew drop of a flower petal. George smiled softly leaning in once more, touching his lips to my forehead before nodding his head in reply. I sighed before latching onto him once more, nuzzling me head into his hard chest. George chuckled lightly causing a smile to grow upon my face. He pulled away from me gently, caressing my other cheek this time, wiping away the tear in the process.

"I have to go now Sophie, I promise I'll be back in know time and the..." The corner of his mouth twitched slightly as his eyebrows wiggled suggestively much like Fred's had earlier. I hit him lightly on the chest turning away in hope that he wouldn't see my blush.

"Go on get, before I lock you under the stairs and take your place." I teased mocking anger, though the large smile on my face gave me away. George let out a booming laugh which I'm sure causing everybody's eyes to search the darkness, before kissing my head once more and heading into the light from the darkness.

-End of Flashback-

Just thinking about it made my insides dance and my cheeks to heat up. I guessed both Ginny and Molly noticed because they kept eyeing me as the giggled to themselves. I couldn't help but smile at their laughter. It was better then worrying myself sick wasn't it?

Another hour passed before a loud crashing sound turned all of our attention to the kitchen window. Mrs. Weasley was the first to race out the front door followed by Ginny then myself. We were greeted by a wet Harry and a knocked out Hagrid off to the left still on the large motorcycle. Both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley rushed over to help Harry but he shooed them away muttering that he was fine other then a couple bumps and bruises and something about an ambush. After hearing this Ginny rushed to his, pulling him into a tight hug which he returned just as fiercely. Our eyes locked as he looked over Ginny's shoulder. Small smiled made its way onto his scratched up face. He pulled away from a content looking Ginny before making his way towards me.

"Hello Sophie. How are you?" He asked causally as if he hadn't just almost been killed by the dark lord himself. My head tilted to the right as I took in my beaten up friend. Some things never change.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Tell me Potter why is it that every time I see you, your covered in cuts and bruises hmm?" I teased before I too pulled him into a hug. "It's been a while Harry." I whispered.

"Yes Sophie, yes yes it has." Harry pulled away from me and Mrs. Weasley ushered us towards the house asking Harry where the other were.

"They knew the plan, they knew what we were doing. They ambushed us. I don't know where the others are, I was a little busy keeping myself alive." A loud 'popping' sound turned our attentions back to the front yard once more. Remus Lupin appeared from the marsh helping a blood covered George stay up. My heart jumped into my throat as Molly almost screamed at the sight of him.

"Oh George my poor boy, let's get him in the house. Hurry, hurry!" She cried as Harry help Remus carry George's weight. I looked over at Ginny to see tears filling her brown eyes and her gaze turned towards me. She hurried over to me and we pulled each other into a deathly tight embrace.

"He's going to be okay Sophie, he's going to be okay." Ginny cooed more to herself seemingly then to me. I sent a silent plea to Merlin hoping that she was right and that George would be okay.

"Sophie love I need you!" Molly's cry caused use to pull away from the comforts of each other. I raced away from Ginny and into the house, heading for the leaving room where I knew they would place him. The sight before me cause tears to burst from my eyes, as I slowly made my way closer to the boy on the couch that meant the world to me. I looked over to Molly seeing her gazing at me, tears in her bright brown eyes as well. "He was calling your name love. He wasn't you and won't let anyone else near him." This seemed to cause the tears to fall even harder from Molly's eyes. "Plus I may have been a mother for longer then you've been alive you no much more about healing then I do." She moved away from the couch, giving me room to place myself next to George. I couldn't see the full existent of the wound due to the amount of blood and I told her so but after muttering a simple cleaning charm 'Tergeo,' most of the blood vanished leaving nothing but a gaping hole. I gasped falling back onto my butt, my hand flying up to cover my mouth as the tears poured down my face. I could hear Remus and Harry bickering but it didn't matter. I didn't know what spell was used but I didn't know from training with Cassi that it was dark magic and it was going to be hard to fix, if I could even. I turned away from George asking Ginny to get me some water and a rag, hoping to catch my bearings before the hard part began.

I tired ever spell I could think of. Going through the list of things my mother had taught me and things I had learned on my own. Nothing was coming to mind. I tired a few spells, but nothing seemed to work, just like I feared. I sighed, turning my tear stained face to look over at Mrs. Weasley. Molly Weasley looked like death its self from the worry and tears. I shook my head indicating that nothing could be done and that her son would be like this for the rest of his life. That was the last straw as she bursted into tears, Ginny pulling her into a hug as they comforted each other. A moan caused my head to snap back towards the semi unconscious boy on the faded bloodstained couch.

"George?" I asked gently scooting closer, watching as his eyes fought to stay open. He slowly turned his head so that he could look directly at me. His blue eyes were filled with pain and his face was covered in dried tears. I reached up to caress his face but stop hesitant about if I should or not but George made up my mind for me when he pulled my hand placing it on his freckled face. I caressed the tear stained skin hoping to ease some of his pain.

"I didn't break my promise Soph. I came back to you, well not all of me- he gestured to his missing ear- but more the half made it back home to you." He gave a drowsy crooked smile, seemingly happy with himself, that grew when he saw the small smile that his caused to appear. I leaned in close enough to feel his warm breath on my face. The closer I got the harder he fought to stay awake. For a moment it seemed like we were the only two people in the room but reality hit back when another group returned. I paused hovering over George's dried lips waiting to hear who it was. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hermione, both unharmed.

"Arthur thank goodness!" Molly cheered pulling both Fred and Arthur in to her embrace. I could feel their stares burning holes in the back of my skull. I pulled away from George, sighing at the flash of frustration and disappointment that flash across his expression. I almost would have laughed if the situation was different. Next time George, next time, I thought praying to Merlin, there would be a next. I could hear Mrs. Weasley and Remus telling them what happened.

I felt a presences near me besides me. I from the corner of my eye, Fred knelt beside George grabbing his hand firmly. I guess Mrs. Weasley told them that it couldn't be fixed. I looked away from him, giving him some privacy with his brother, seeing that Arthur was standing holding a now quiet Molly, as well as Ron, Bill, Fleur, and Tonks in the surrounding crowd. I turned my attention back to George, meeting Fred's gaze, sending him a sympathetic look which he returned before his brother took his attention.

"What's wrong with him? Is his mind affected?" Fred questioned looking between George and myself. I was about to reply when George mumbled something. Fred leaned closer to George so that he could hear him better. "What was that Georgie?"

"Saint-like. You see…I'm holy. Holey, Fred, geddit?" George smiled his small crooked smile once more, clearly amused with himself. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity but was grateful that no really damage was done. The room filled with silence as everyone waited for Fred's response. Fred stared opened mouthed at his twin before scoffing lightly.

"Pathetic. Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for holey?" He exclaimed, which was exactly the rest of the room needed before small chuckles and giggles could be heard.

"Now before you lot rudely interrupted, I was about to be snogged by lovely burnet by my side. So excuse me when I tell you to bugger off." My eyes widened hearing what George just said. The room became silent once more and I could feel their curious stares burning hole in the back of my skull. I looked around the room, seeing everyone waiting for an explanation. So I said the first thing that popped into my mouth.

"If you all keep starring so hard I'm gonna have a couple more holes in my head as well." I deadpanned, before busting out laughing. The rest followed before Mrs. Weasley declared it was time for bed. Everyone left for their own houses and rooms leaving a almost knocked out George, Fred, myself and Mamma Weasley in the living room.

"Mum why don't you go to bed? You looked plum tuckered out." Molly eyed Fred before walking over to George, caressing his forehead before placing a kiss on it as well. As she passed Fred, he bent slightly so that she could peck his cheek, muttering a 'good night and an I love' before patting my hand loving, whispering her thanks, before she disappeared up the stairs. After waiting for a bit, listening to see if his mother was out of ear shot, Fred turned a to me, eyes narrowed is suspicion. "What is going on with you and holey moley over there?" The tine he used implied that he wouldn't stop pestering either of us unless we gave him an answer. I shook my head, my long brown hair falling into my face.

"Nothing absolutely nothing Fred. Why don't you go to bed? You looked plum tuckered out." I threw his own word back at him innocently, gazing at him from underneath my dark lashes. No one can resist the look. His glare hardened before his gaze shifted to his sleeping brother. "You don't plan on taking him back to your apartment do you? I don't think it would be a good idea if you do." I questioned not taking my eyes of the sleeping boy in front of me. I felt Fred sit down beside me before he pulled me against his side.

"Nope of course not Sophie, what kind of brother would I be if I did?" He rested his head on top of mine before reaching over to pull a brightly colored afghan over his sleeping brother, then throwing another faded one across the both of us. "I'm going to stay right here with George, just like you. Don't argue Sophia Fae-I closed my mouth and once again my protest faded into nothing,- just close to your eyes and relax. George isn't going anywhere for at least a couple of hours." His little dialogue was interrupted by a large yawn. Fred laid his head against the side of the couch, his eyes fluttered closed before a soft snoring escaped through his slightly open lips. I smiled softly taking in the sight before me. This had to be the only time the Twins looked peaceful. I pulled the afghan around Fred, muttering a 'good night,' patting his cheek softly before moving on the his brother. I crawled around Fred, over to George. My eyes trailed over his features, taking him in before I leaned in placing my pink lips against his chapped ones. Before I could pull away a large hand placed itself on the back of my head keeping me in place. I felt George's mouth form a smile as he responded to the light kissed I had placed on his lips, turning it into to some thing and more passionate. We pulled away both a little winded, both looking over at Fred to make sure we hadn't woken him before out eyes locked. Blue meeting hazel, large smiles consumed both of our tearstained faces. His large thumb caressed my cheek and bottom lip sending shivers down my spine.

"Perfect just how I imagined it." George whispered, a slightly dazed look in his exhausted stare. I nodded in agreement before placing a kiss on his forehead as his eyes fluttered closed as he stopped fighting and letting the darkness consume him, our hands grasping tightly to one another. I sat there for most of the night watching him sleep peaceful. Fascinating over the way the moonlight made his pale freckled skin glow in the darkness. I sat there thanking anyone out there that George was safe. I was afraid that if I took my eyes off him he'd disappear and it would be nothing but a terrible nightmare.

Its wasn't until the sun began to climb in the sky that sleep finally came to me pulling me into a peaceful sleep, my hand never letting go of George's as my head lay next to his. A new day was a head of us. Another day that we would have together.

**So there was Chapter 3. Chapter 4 should be up soon! Please tells us what you guys think, we really want to know. So Review please! 3 :)**


	6. Confessions and Wedding Disasters part 1

**Hey Ya'll! Here's Chapter 4, hope you like it! **

Chapter 4- Confessions and Wedding Disasters Part 1

(Sophie's View)

I groaned as the a ray of sun snuck through the 'closed' curtains. I turned my head into the soft pillow trying to hold on to the last bit of sleep I could. I shot up, taking in my surrounding rather confused. How the hell did I get into...Fred and George's old room? I strictly remember falling asleep on the floor next to George, downstairs in the living room so unless I sleep walk it must be magic. Thank Merlin for the bed though, I would have been rather cranky waking up on that hard floor. The sound of water running in the distance turned my attention away from all the odd boxes in the room. Merlin only know what the hell is in those boxes. I waited, listening to see if I could figure who was up. Knowing Molly she probably had everybody up, well obviously not everybody, but- How the hell did I get into my pj's. So it was either Fred or George that brought me up here and then changed me and I'm hoping it was the later- My thought process froze when the man himself walked through the door in nothing but a faded blue towel. George smirked at my reaction, but I didn't take notice, I was to busy tracking an escaped water drop as it made its way towards...

"See something you like love?" He teased dropping his towel causing me to shriek in surprise and attempt to cover my eyes as fast as I could.

"George! As much as I like you admire you body, could you please put some blood shorts on or something?" When I heard no reply, I peaked through my fingers to seem him standing there in all his glory, in dark purple boxer short. How manly...At least it goes nicely with his hair. I placed my hands in my lap glaring at him as he strutted his way closer to me, smirking as he closed the distance between himself and the bed. I watched as he crawled his way to me, blushing as he got inches away from my face, leaning his forehead against mine. My eyes fluttered closed as I let the warmth of his body consume me.

"Morning love." He whispered placing lightly kisses across my jaw line, that made a smile spread its way across my face.

"Mmm I could get used to this." I breathed out as our lips met. As so as it happened it stopped and the weight of George's body vanished as he rolled away from me. Opening one eye, I looked to down eyeing him, confused at why he stopped and I let him know that. George propped himself up on his side, clean white bandages a stark contrast against his bright hair. He took one of my small hands into his larger one, tracing circles on it with his thumb.

"Sophie if I hadn't stopped then I wouldn't have been able to help myself from ravishing you my dear. I mean Sophie your in my bed, basically naked and willing. That's any mans dream love. Though if you want to all I have to do is a silencing charm, don't want Mum to heat and-"

"George I get it and its not going to happen, at least not yet anyways. I mean we haven't even figured out what this is. I'm not some slut that will just spread her legs and welcome in just anybody. When I give that away its going to be with someone I love and I know loves me and, and yeah."

"So it will happen then? Well now I have something to look forward to." He grinned cheekily before rolling off the bed. I stared opened mouthed at him as he dug through his closed, pulling out his suit for the wedding.

"Was that really all you got from that little speech?"

"No I heard the rest, that's just all I chose to comment on you silly girl.- He turned to me, buttoning a button down as his continued- I respect your choice Sophie, and I agree with you that we should figure out us before taking the next step." When he finished he turned back to what he was doing leaving me to my own thoughts. "Why don't you head down and see if anyone is awake? If we get to the kitchen first we can have some alone time." He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'll right I'll meet you down then?" He replied with a nod. Before I could make it out the door strong arms pulled me around and warm lips met mine. I could feel George smile as I responded to the sweet kiss before he pulled away, heading back to the closet. I stared after him smiling before I turned out the doorway making my way downstairs, stopping to use the bathroom on my way down.

I greeted George at the bottom of the stairs, grimacing at the stark white bandage around his head. Images of last night flashed before my eyes causing them to prickle with unleashed tears. I felt a warm hand placing itself under my chin, pushing it up gently so that I would look into the face of it's owner. George's blue eyes filled with concern as they sweeped my face, his thumb lightly caressed my cheek before he pulled my small frame into his warm embrace.

"Sophie don't worry, I'm fine I promise. Do you honestly think losing an ear is going to keep me down. I mean I'm all holy now!" He exclaimed smiling softly as he pointed at the stark white bandage were his right ear should have been. I laughed softly at his antics, staring at him in wonder. Only a Weasley Twin could over come some thing like losing an ear that quickly. I took a step away from him, pulling out of our embrace, taking in his appearance. Of course the Weasley's would be ready for a wedding that wouldn't start for another few hours. He looked good even in the wacky patterned button up that lay under the plum colored vest, that match nicely with the slightly lighter plum tie. Thanks to the color scheme his orange hair and freckles stood out brightly against his pale complexion. I could only guess Fred was wearing some thing similar, some thing that through the years hadn't changed. Looking down at my own appearance I felt underdressed in my Holyhead Harpies jersey and shorts. I knew for a fact I had the day before make-up still smeared on my face and my dark hair had been thrown into a messy bun that rest at the top of my head. George didn't seem to notice my attire so I shrugged it off.

"How about some breakfast before your mother puts us to work Mr. Weasley?" I asked in a posh accent, taking his large hand into my smaller one pulling him along with me.

"Breakfast would be lovely Miss. Cartwright, hmm are you on the men-"

"Don't finish that sentence." I snorted interrupting his sad pick up line.

"Why not? It's a classic."

"Because it's stupid that's why? Are you on the menu? Who says that anymore but pathetic pricks trying to pick up woman in bars, that's who says it." I explained in a matter-of- factly tone. I couldn't help the smile that consumed my face when I looked over my should to see the offended expression that played on George's handsome face.

"I use it."

"My point exactly." I deadpanned turning to face him, stopping right outside the kitchen. I crossed my arms across my chest and shot him a look. He would think some thing like that would actually work. Hell it probably does work, I've never seen a woman refuse a Weasley. Well unless you count Percy but he doesn't really count as a Weasley right now so yeah. Prick.

George let a hurt expression pass on his face, placing a hand over his chest were his heart was. "Sophie I'm hurt. I prick I maybe but pathetic, ha never." He finished with a Weasley Twin signature smile. Shaking my headed at his reasoning, I went to push the kitchen door open but stopped hearing voices on the other side. "What is it Soph? Why'd you stop?"

I threw a finger in front of my slightly chapped lips, indicating for him to shut up. Turning back to the door I placed my ear against it, trying to decipher who was on the other side. Hmm eavesdropping is always fun but actually watching what's going on is much more fun. George leaned over me placing his right side to the door before realizing that wouldn't work. He looked at me before shrugging turn his gingered head to use his left side. After a moment the mischievous gleam appeared in his shining blue eyes. Gesturing with his head to follow, he slowly pushed the door open before peaking his head around taking in the sight before him. I could hear voices that sounded a lot like Harry and Ginny from my spot behind George. He pulled me along quietly, much like I had before hand.

We made our way stealthily snuck behind Harry and Ginny, who were in a rather intimate situation. Harry had just finished zipping up Ginny's dress when we stopped at the edge of the kitchen. The look on both Harry and George's faces were hilarious. Harry's held a look of neverousness and love, while George's was a mix between wanting to beat Harry to a bloody pulp for being with his sister and wanting to congratulate him. Inside I was torn between doing a happy dance or scoffing in disgust at how skanky it was. They stood facing each other, inching closer and closer together. We quietly walked over to the counter, leaning against causally. I grabbed a fresh muffin from a plate on the table while George grabbed a cup of coffee. Harry and Ginny pulled away from each other, staring into each others eyes with large smiles on their faces. George and I looked at each other mockingly awe struck before we turned to the other teenagers before I cleared my throat loudly and George quickly stuck a fork between the folds of his bandage. Harry and Ginny jumped away from each other instantly turning red from embarrassment. George took a sip from his mug,

"Morning." He greeted causally, while I wiggled my eyebrows suggestedly the best I could before I burst into a giggling mess. Ginny glared at us before storming out of the kitchen leaving Harry standing there awkwardly.

"Having fun then mate? You know you really shouldn't lead her own." I questioned taking a drink from George's mug. In return a pair of beautiful green eyes glared back at me from behind circular glasses.

"Oh shut it Sophie, you bloody wanker." He mumbled the last bit before he too stormed out of the kitchen, causing George and I to fall into a fit of laughter once again.

-Later-

The time of for the wedding to start was fast approaching. Ginny, Hermione, Gabrielle and I were switching between getting ourselves dressed and helping Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Delacour prepare Fleur for the end of her life. Okay so I really don't think marriage is a death sentence but that's want it looked like due to the looks on Fluer's cousins faces, that only changed when either Fleur or Mrs. Delacour looked their way. I couldn't tell if they were jealous or actually sad or what but it was starting to put a damper on all us Brits, and all I could think was you selfish blonde bitches.

I took in the soon to be new Mrs. Weasley and a little bit of my self confidence died. She was absolutely breathtaking, not that she didn't always look like she just stepped out of a fashion magazine, in the custom made black and white wedding dress. Black lace that looked like peacocks lay on the bodice while there feathers draped over the white feathered skirt, while old Muriel's tiara was place tastefully in on her head. Silvery blonde hair cascaded down her back and fell into soft curls, as the dressed hugged her willowy frame. She stood tall and elegant in front a a long mirror Molly had made appear. The only make she wore made her large deep blue eyes pop against her milky complexion. Most people would think Bill was the luckiest guy in the world to be marrying her but I thought the opposite, she was one of the luckiest girls in the world, getting to marry Bill and all. Now don't get me wrong, I like Fleur a lot. She was blunt and loyal and made Ron blubber like an idiot but Bill was family and of course I'd favor him.

"Vhat if he doesn't vant to marry me?" Fleur's musical voice brought me out of my musing. Every one fell silent as we stared at the beautiful blonde veela in front of us, as she stood staring at herself, worry in her blue eyes. Apolline Delacour turned to face her eldest daughter, look of sympathy marked her goddess-like face. Molly teared up rushing out of the room muttering something along the lines of 'going to check on the boys.'

"Ne soyez pas ridicule ma petite fleur. Bill vous aime." Apolline whispered to Fleur as she caressed her rosy cheek. "I'm going to check on your Pere." She placed a light kiss on Fleur's cheek before muttering something else me and Ginny didn't know if French but it made the SPB's leave.

Fleur didn't look quiet reassured and it was making me jittery. I turned from the worried bride turning my gaze out the window and at the event below. People were filling the large white marquee tent that was filled with rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. I searched through the hoard of people for a certain Weasley in purple (not Bill.) I looked towards the designated apparated spot, hoping to get a glimpse of him. I knew he was one of the many members of the Weasley family who were greeting the guest. I felt my eyes narrow when they finely found who they had been searching for. There George Weasley stood in all his red headed glory, flirting with one of Fleur's many cousins. That asshat.

"They look offly cozy." a voice full of disdain came from beside me. I didn't bother answering knowing that Hermione hated how Ron got around them as well. I suppose that's one thing we have in common. We liked the Weasley men, what can we say, their hot. I felt a hand on my shoulder and knew that this was her way of comforting me without things getting awkward for the both of us.

"Thanks Granger- I mean Hermione."

"Your very welcome Sophia." I knew that things would be slightly different between the two of us now. We weren't friends, hell no, but we understood each other. We stood there a few moments longer before a shout from Fleur cause our attention to focus back on her. We looked over to see Fleur fling her long arms around Ginny pulling her into a tight squeeze.

"Zank you, Ginny zhat means ze vorld to me. Merci, petite soeur." Fleur exclaimed still hugging Ginny tightly.

"You too Fleur. J'espère que nous pourrons devenir de bons amis and Bienvenue à la famille."Ginny giggled back in butchered French. Hermione and I stood there shocked expressions playing out on our faces. Sense when did Ginny Weasley know any other languages but bitch and gossip? We looked at each other before shrugging it off as hormones.

"I'm going to go check on things down stairs guys." I was getting kind of antsy up here. I walked over to Fleur pulling her into a hug. "Congrats Fleur, I'm so happy for both you and Bill. Your look amazing by the way." I pulled away kissing it one of her cheeks and she returned the gesture, whispering a merci along the way. "I'll see you lot after the wedding." The others nodded in agreement. I walked out of the room passing both Molly and Apolline and who I could only guess was Fleur's father.

As soon as I stepped outside I was pulled into a strong pair of arms, I smiled knowing exactly who those arms belonged too. "Hello lovely." His deep voice and hot breath by my ear caused shivers to flow down my spine, making my toes curl. The grip around my waste loosened enough for me to face the owner of the strong arms and deep voice. I felt like me face was going to split in two when I came face to face with none other then Charlie Weasley. Mhmmm Dragon Tamer…We pulled apart looking each other up and down not bothering to hide it either. Damn, I mean damn he is one fine man. While he wasn't as tall as the rest of his brothers Charlie was still tall compaired to most. He was stocky and all muscle. Charlie had the most freckles out of all of them, and the still stood out against his tanned skin. Nothing had really changed about Charlie since the last time I'd seen him except his hair was freshly cut and he wasn't in leather pants. I'd always had a small crush on the Weasley in front of me. When I was younger I'd even follow him around like a lost puppy and bawled my eyes out when he both started his 1st year at Hogwarts and went off to Romania. His regular dragon tamer attire was replaced by something quite similar to Fred and George's but his shirt was a solid purple and the suit set was a dark grey. Man could he clean up well.

"Hello Charlie, it's been ages." I hoped my voice sounded as seductive as it did in my head and I really hope I didn't come off looking like an idiot as I looked up at him through my dark lashes. A smirk I all to well recognized slithered its way on to his chapped peach lips, as he took notice at what I was trying to do. He leaned in close to my jeweled ear, his hot breath once again effecting me. Why is it that ever time a Weasley does this I get the warm fuzzy shivers...

"Careful little girl, I may just have to eat you up." My eyes widened at his threat and remained quiet as I felt myself flush at the naughty images that flashed through my mind. Charlie seemed satisfied with himself and was about to say something else but he was interrupted by Molly's shrill voice calling for him to get into position. So it was time for the wedding. Charlie called back to her taking his attention away from me at the moment allowing me to gain my bearings before his attention was back on me.

"Looks like we'll have to continue this later love. See you after the wedding yeah." With a wink he walked away vanishing through the open flaps of the massive white tent. Oh Merlin theses men were going to be the death of me. I breathed deeply a few times calming myself down fully before I too headed into the tent placing myself in golden chair next to my mother just before the music started, never noticing the glaring boy behind me. Don't you just love weddings...


	7. Confessions and Wedding Disasters part 2

Chapter 4- Confessions and Wedding Disasters Part 2

(Still Sophie's View)

-After the Wedding, during the Reception-

I sighed as I sat one of the small tables surrounding the dance floor. The wedding had been beautiful of course and if it wasn't for a certain red head eye fucking one of the brides cousins I would have enjoyed it much better. I didn't understand I thought we were, well something. I looked up at the sound of obnoxious laughter, the sight before me made me gringe and a slightly pain in my chest to start. There dancing on the dance floor was none other the George Weasley himself dancing rather close with said SPB. Jealousy shot through as I saw his lean in and whisper into her dainty little ear and she grinded her perfect ass against him. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked at me through hooded eyes, like he knew this was getting to me. What was he playing at? I watched as the blonde tilted her head up whispering something to him, but the look on her face I could only guess what she was saying. A bitch and a slag. Why don't you go find a corner to stand on missy and leave my man alone? I almost lost it when he looked back at me nodding in reply. That asshat!

I watched as she gave him a seductive-I'll spread my legs for anyone look, as she pulled him off the dance floor. I stood up to follow them, so that I could yell his only ear off but his older brother blocked my path. I shot him an icy glare, feeling a sense of satisfaction when he flinched a bit, though his dark blue eyes held concern. He took a step back holding his large calloused hands up in mock surrender.

"Easy there killer. I don't think you want to be doing that love. You'll just more hurt then you already are." He explained as his pulled me into a one armed hug. Why couldn't he be the brother that I wanted. Charlie laid his head on mine before pulling away. "You wanna dance love?" I shook my head, no I did not want to dance. He sighed, his blue eyes darkening in slight anger. "It'll take your mind off things?" He offered. It would take my mind off the prick brother of his and I did love this song that was playing. I looked up into his freckled face, pulling my lips into a small smile,

"Alright lets dance." His expression brightened as a large smile made its way back onto his face. His large hand grasped mine, the warmth of it causing my hand to become a little clammy. If he noticed it he didn't say anything just spun me around before pulling so pretty wicked dance moves. We dance hardcore through the fast passed song before the beat changed slowing down as the Weird Sister's blasted throughout the tent. I remembered the song being played at the Yule Ball my fourth year and I told Charlie such. He nodded,

"The Weird Sisters are one of my favorite bands but I have yet to see them live. I'm sure it was far better then what the Twins and Ginny wrote me." He chuckled softly at some secret thought before pulling me closer resting his head against mine. I closed my eyes, sighing peacefully, rather enjoying myself when the sound of someone clearing their sent my good mood crashing down around me. I opened my eyes to look at the intruder, though I already knew who it was.

"Hello little brother, is there something I can do for you?" Charlie's deep voice taunted causally as he continued swaying back and forth with me still in his arms. I turned my head meeting the gaze of a rather pissed of looking George. Wtf? Why the hell is he made? He's the one that ran off with a slag.

"I'd like to take with Sophie if you don't mind mate." It wasn't a question it was a demand. I glared at him preparing to shot him down and crush his hope but Charlie beat me to it.

"Sure sure, no problem mate." He twirled me out of his arms, placing a kiss on my left hand. "Thanks for the dance love, you were smashing." He turned his attention to George. They stared intently at each other for a moment, expressions serious before Charlie left with a smirk and a wink. Before I knew what was happening George gathered me in his arms pulling me into his chest. He began swaying gently to the melody and if this was any other time I would love it but it wasn't so I didn't.

"We need to talk Sophie." "Who the hell do you think you are George Weasley?" We shot out interrupting each other. He paused for a moment before nodding for me to continue.

"Well?" His eyes darted around my face. I watched as his pupils dilated, black taking over the blue. George leaned down pressing his forehead against mine, his eyes falling closed as he breathed in my sent. I felt my eyes close on their own accord. Damn him, I'm made.

"No George!" I pushed him away. Hurt flashed across his angled face before his brow frowned in determination. He grabbed my arms pulling me back into him sitting down into the chair closest to us. I struggled in his grasped, trying to push off of him, not caring at all if it was causing a scene. "Let me go now! George let me go, uh! Let me go. Please just let me go, haven't you hurt me enough?" I stopped struggling feeling the tears stream down my face. George froze loosening his grip giving me the opportunity to escape. But I didn't. He reached his large hand up to my face wiping away the fallen tears and make up. I'm sure I looked terrible.

"I'm so sorry Sophie, I never meant to hurt you. That girl means nothing to me, absolutely nothing. I didn't even follow her out of the tent, Krum kind of took her off my hands, thank Merlin." He murmured into my hairs as he held me close. He pulled away looking into my eyes. "All I could think about the way you looked and flirted with Charlie and the look in his eyes as his took you in. It looked like he bloody want to rip you dress off you and shag you up against the house. You do look incredibly sexy in the dress by the way. Simple breathtaking love." I flushed at the pet name, feeling completely different then when Charlie called me it earlier. He took his pointer and ran it back and forth across my collarbone, caressing it gently. So that's why he did it. He was jealous of his own brother. Did Charlie really look at me like that? I looked down at my dress, I'm a fox, I thought giggling at my immaturity.

"I'm glad you can laugh at this." George deadpanned, starring at my intently, hurt in his azul eyes. I knew I had already forgiven him for what he had done. While it still hurt, I cared about him to much to end whatever we had going on here.

"You thought I was flirting with Charlie?"

"Oh don't give me that look Sophie, every woman here is flirting with Charlie. Even Grangers flirting a bit. I'd rather see you flirting with another bloke instead of my brother I mean Merlin Sophie your min-" Tired with his rant I decided to quiet him the only way I knew how. We stayed in shear bliss for a few moments before I pulled away, placing my hands on either side of his face.

"George okay I admit I was flirting with Charlie but I was being friendly, it didn't mean anything to me. I care to much about you to through whatever we have away because of another guy. -George's eyes darted in the direction that Charlie had went- George Weasley look at me.-He did- As long as we're together there will never be a guy that will come between us do you understand me. It's you George, it will always be you." I leaned in pecking his lips once, twice, three times before pulling away from him and getting off his lap. I looked down into his face, taking in his closed lids and serene expression. I listen to the music play, the beat once more slowing down once more, turning into another song that had played at the Yule ball. George and my eyes met. This was the song that he danced with me too. This was the song that me realize I was in love with my best friends brother.

I held out my manicured hand, "Dance with me?" George grabbed my hand and I tried to pull him to his feet. Once up he pulled me once again into his embrace, placing a kiss on my forehead before pulling away, taking a few steps back never dropping my hand.

"I wouldn't have it any other way love." I smiled pulling him towards the dance floor before pausing. "Why'd you stop love?" He questioned. I looked up at him eyebrow raised.

"Are you serious? Looking the way I do? I cried all my make up off that's why I stopped." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head at me but a smile lay on his face. I muttered a few spells before placing us on the dance floor. We swayed a bit listening to the music, letting a comfortable silence surround us. I couldn't help myself. While I had forgiven him, flashes of him and the SPB flashed through my mind. I had to ask,

"Are you sure nothing happened between you and SPB?" George stopped swaying, looked down at me an eyebrow raised as amusement shown in his gaze. Laugh it up chuckle.

"SPB? What does that stand for sweet heart?" He questioned teasingly. I shot him a glare earning a chuckle from him instead of a flinch. I pinched his arm,

"It's not funny George now answer the question!" I demanded getting irritated. He sighed twirling me out then back into his embrace.

"Sophie like I said nothing happen. What are you jealous- Ow! Sophie what bloody hell was that for." George stepped back his hand cradling his jaw. Okay maybe that was a little hard but he deserved it. He sighed taking me in. My arms crossed over my chest, and hip jetted to the left. He reached out for me, ready to pull me back in but I wouldn't let him this time. "Sophie I swear on my mothers grave that nothing besides the dancing happened. Like you said I care about you far to much to ruin my chances with you. No matter what its always going to be you Soph. You, I Sophie, I love you." He stuttered out before standing at his full height his expression becoming more confident. "Yes, I love you Sophia and it will always be you." I was shocked to say the least. I knew I loved him but I didn't think he would love me. Yeah care about me but love me? I felt my mouth open and close which caused George to bust out laughing. Before a smirk appeared on his chiselled face. I watch as he leaned in close to my ear. His hot breath sending my mind into a frenzy and shivers down my spine.

"Charlie was right you know. You do look good enough to eat and I rather like you mouth opening and closing like that." He whispered huskily nipping gently at my ear lobe. Oh sweet Merlin, this man was going to be the death of me. George pulled away brushing his lips against mine in the process before his once again pulled me into his arms not caring that the beat had sped up. I could feel the flush burning its way up from my cleavage to my face. He chuckle lightly against my hair, swaying and humming to his own beat. I pressed my face into his chest hiding what he did to me, as I tried to push the naughty thoughts away. Cassi were are when I need you. "You don't need to hide love, I find it rather alluring."

"I didn't know you knew the meaning of the word alluring George?" I teased looking around us at the other couples on the dance floor. I heard him scoff but didn't reply instead pulled me closer. I made eye contact with a irritated looking Fred and I didn't have to look at the short burnets face that stood in front of him to know who it was. Poor Fred, I sent him a sympathetic look only to notice his gaze else were. I followed it meeting a familiar figure standing of to the left from the food table. "Cassi?" I whispered.

"What was that love?" George leaned back slightly so he could look down into my face. I pushed he out of the away, causing a few couples around us to giggle, excitement filling me at the sight of the blonde haired girls I had just been thinking about and had missed terribly.

"Cassi?" I called louder causing her jumped looking around franticly trying to find the person that called out to her. I was confused for a moment thinking who the hell else would it be call her name. I was the only one who knew who she was. I quickly made my way over to her, ignoring George's calls.

"Sophia?" She called softly not wanting to draw attention. I watched as her gray eyes scanned the area searching for my dark haired form.

"Cassi?" I called from her left bringing her attention to a myself. I took in my friends face noticing how it was pale she was and wondered what had happened sense we had seen each other last. Her nervous expression changed into a small grin she took me in. A familiar face in a sea of strangers. Her blonde hair and milky complexion seemed to glow in the dim area. She looked so relieved that she had found me and that's when I realized how dearly I had missed her. Cassi's expression changed once more as I ran to her, her hands held out in front of her, head shaking indicating for me to stop But I didn't stop until my slightly taller frame connected hard against her shorter one, knocking the wind out of both of us. I wrapped my arms around her petite frame, pulling her into what she called my Sophie hug. I felt her arms wrap around me as she returned the hug. I remembered back to when Cassi and I met for the first time, I had hugged her and she had stayed stiff as a board. When she told me how my hugs made her feel, after countless shots of tequila mind you, I looked at her for a moment forgetting my own couple shots before answering in her in what she calls my Sophie manner, 'that's what hugs should feel like silly, duh' before I returned to the alcohol before me, leaving her to her drunken thoughts. From then on I has been the only person privileged to do so.

"Cassi!" I squealed squeezing her a bit harder then necessary. "Oh Merlin I've missed you! We have so much to talk about, like how George almost died and we kiss. We Kissed! Can you believe it and after all this time of- I paused pulling away from her suddenly, taking a few steps back, never bothering to take a breath. I looked at her, my hazelish green eyes narrowed in suspision before worry consumed them as they swept down down her frame looking for something, anything that could be wrong. I watched as her gazed darted everywhere but me. I hated seeing her like this, this wasn't the Cassi I knew and loved. She met my gaze. "Not that I'm not happy to see you considering I invited you to come but Cassi what are you doing here? What's wrong?" I demanded just like a caring mother or protective friend would do. She looked away from me looking around the covered area before grabbing my arm and dragging me outside despite her protest. I was confused as to what she was doing but aloud her to pull me a few feet away from the tent. What the hell was going on? 

(Cassi's View)

With a loud 'pop' my world finally stopped spinning and my heel covered feet met the soft ground. I took in my surrounds, trying to figure out if I was in the right place or not. I looked down at the piece of parchment Sophie had sent me. Tree -I looked straight ahead- check. Big funny looking house- I looked behind me, before taking a step to the left and leaning to the side to look around the large tree in my way. I was positive that if anyone saw me they'd think I was completely mental or shoot spells at me. It would come as a surprise if they thought I was my mother or something stupid like that. My family and I all looked similar, even my Father and brother. I pushed aside thought of my family, not wanting to deal with the pain and disappoint that came along with those thoughts. I stepped out of my hiding place deciding that a little exploring wouldn't hurt anyone. I paused for a moment, taking a look down at the green heels on my small feet. Thank Merlin these babies were comfortable, I thought continuing on my merry way.

I had only walked a yard before the sound of music filled my ears. Wait was that a pig? Before I knew it I scoffed in disgusted out of habit, reminding myself of my mother. I shook my head banishing thoughts of her, I would not judge these people. If Sophie loved them I'm sure I'd like them just fine. I squinted in the dark pointing my wand in the direction of the sound. 'lumos Maximus' I casted silently before the light from my wand filled the night sky. There in front of me was a large house that looked like the only thing that kept it up was magic. I couldn't help but feel welcome and think it was kind of cute in its own way. I smiled slightly to myself, finally I made it. Dimming the light I made my way around the large house, heading in the direction of the sound of the Weird Sisters. Ooo I love this song.

A large white marquee tent stood tall and open as I entered the backyard of the Weasley's resident. I cautiously made my way to the entrance, hoping no one take notice the to the blonde stranger and that I would find Sophie quickly. I didn't know how much time I had before my father and his goons made their way here, to destroy the celebration and a few more people's hope. I peeked inside taking in the beautiful decorations and large dance floor surrounded by numerous small tables. People were everywhere, surrounding the tables, on the dance floor, was that Victor Krum? Hmm, or congratulating the beautiful bride and not to bad looking groom. That's right Sophie said she was part veela. Lucky broad, I thought gazing at the blonde to my right. I hadn't the faintest idea where to start look for Sophie. I'm sure I looked rather confused and out of place just standing off by the food table alone. I had to pretend like I didn't rule the world like I normally would have, theses people didn't know me and I certainly didn't want them too. All I wanted, no needed to do was find Sophie before it was to- hello Mister yumm...My train of thought left me as I took in the beautiful man in front of me. Sure he outfit was a little weird but he pulled off the particular pattern and shade. I knew the moment I saw him I was pretty sure he was Weasley, due to his flaming red hair and freckles. There are a couple of things I'd like to do with you sweet cheeks.

As feeling my stare he looked away from the short angry looking burnet and looked right at me. Our eyes locked, gray meeting blue. I felt a jolt of electricity shot through me as he stared intently at me. I could see the wheels turning behind the dark blue eyes of his, he was trying to figure out who the hell I was. Something about his face seemed rather familiar too me as if I'd seen it somewhere before. I tore my eyes away from his, not noticing the disappoint look flash across the gingers face or the glare, if you could call it that, from the short burnet beside him. Where had I seen him before- My gray eyes widened, Sophie! Sophie always kept picture of her friends from Hogwarts around our dorm room. I remembered a picture she kept on her bedside table. It was a picture full of red headed people and her family. That's were I had seen him he was definitely a Weasley- Oh sweet Merlin I was attracted to my best friends guy. I my head snapped back in the direction of Sophie's boyfriend only to be met with empty space. Sighing I pushed those thoughts away much like before and continued my search for Sophie. Where the hell could she be?

"Cassi?" I jumped looking around me looking trying to find the person that called my name. I was confused for a moment thinking who the hell knows me here before Sophie's face flashed through my mind. Sophie!

"Sophia?" I called softly not wanting to draw attention. My eyes scanned the area search for my dark haired friend.

"Cassi?" A voice to my left brought my attention to a familiar face. I took in my friends face noticing how it was slightly red in color, and wondered who pissed her off. Her confused expression changed into a huge girl causing her face to light up in the dim area. She looked like Christmas had come early and that's when I realized how dearly I had missed her. Sophie's expression changed once more and I raised my hands up slowly shaking my head for her to stop. But she didn't stop until her slightly taller frame connected hard against my shorter one, knocking the wind out of me. I felt her arms pull me into a hug that I could only call Sophie's hug. I had never been much for affection and had never been hugged much by either parents but when I Sophie and I met for the first time, she hugged me. I felt wanted and cared about each time she hugged me, like I was home. When I told her this, after several shots of tequila mind you, she looked at me for a moment forgetting her own couple shots before answering in her Sophie manner, 'that's what hugs should feel like silly, duh' before she returned to the alcohol before her, leaving me to my drunken thoughts. From then on she has been the only person privileged to do so.

"Cassi!" She squealed squeezing me a bit harder then necessary. "Oh Merlin I've missed you! We have so much to talk about, like how George almost died and we kiss. We Kissed! Can you believe it and after all this time of- she paused pulling away from me suddenly, taking a few steps back, never bothering to take a breath. She looked at me, her hazelish green eyes narrowed in suspision before worry consumed them as they swept down my frame looking for something, anything that could be wrong. Damn her and her mom eyes! She met my gaze. "Not that I'm not happy to see you considering I invited you to come but Cassi what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Sophie demanded just like a caring mother or protective friend would do. I looked away from her looking around the covered area before grabbing her arm and dragging her outside despite her protest. I sent a silent plea to Merlin that I could tell her in enough time to save them all.

(Sophie's View)

I yanked my arm out of her surprisingly tight grasp, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Cassi what is it, what's going on?" I demanded sending her a glare that I hoped her father felt. Stupid bastard. My expression softened when I say the look of panic and worry on her normally cool and collected face. I grabbed at her hands feeling her shake.

"I came as soon I figured out what they were going to do and where they were going. Sophie you have to warn everyone, Voldemort knows Harry Potter is here staying with the Weasley's. After his death eaters take over the Ministry they're coming here to try and capture Harry. You have to get people to safety" Cassi pleaded our her warning, squeezing my hands in hers to keep herself for shaking. "I had to tell you Sophie, if anything happened to you I'd be-" Screams from the behind us count her off. Loud 'pops' could be heard of both apparation and disapparation as people fled and death eaters attacked. We turned wide eyed at the tent as streams of different colors, and shots of joy and fear filled the air. "No." Cassi whispered sounding broken. I pulled her against me before a thought crossed my mind. Cassi couldn't be seen here. I grabbed her by the arms pulling her to face me,

"Cassi you need to leave, its not safe here for you." I demanded softly as tears filled my eyes, as thoughts of what could happen to my best friend flashed. She shook her head, before setting her shoulder, determination showing in her gray eyes that now look almost silver. Why did she have to be so stubborn. She went to pull away but I tightened my grip on her, not caring if she bruised or not. At least she'd be alive. "Cassi if you don't leave and they see you, they'll kill you for being a blood traitor. I can't let that happen, not you, not to my sister." I pleaded tears running down my face for the second time that night. She stared at me intently, silver tears escaping her silver eyes. I need for her to understand that I couldn't stand losing anybody else. The screams seemed to get louder and I fought everything in me not to send her away myself and run into the battle, even more so when I heard Mr. Weasley call out to Ginny, while her cries of pay rang out. I froze my grip loosening enough for Cassi to break away.

"I won't let innocent people die because of the people my family supports Sophie. I can't let you die. Your my best friend and knowing that I would see you again got me through the summers with my family. I'm so sorry Sophie I just can't let anything happen to you." Before I could reacted she raised her hand my world went dark.

(Fred's View)

Shacklebolt's patronous vanished and chaos struck. The Ministry had been penetrated and now the death eaters had come here. Harry, Ron and Hermione disapparationed quickly leaving only a heartbroken Ginny behind. I watched as my family and friends defended our home and our lives. I shot curses that the death eater in front of me, ducking and dodging the dark curses and unforgivenables thrown at me. Crazed laughter filled the air as death eater disapparated and reapparated. I glanced back a frantic George as he fought off death eaters while attempting to find Sophie, who had disappeared shortly before the attack with a blonde haired girl. Luna? No she was fighting with Ginny, whose face was filled with pain across the way. It wasn't Fleur because she was beside Bill, eyes almost glowing red from anger.

Who could it have been? When I first saw her, a jolt of electricity seemed to jet through my body. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Not the war, not the fact that Alicia Spinnet, my on again off again girlfriend was standing in front of me yelling because I had dance with Granger. Things just stood still, and not in that cheesy movie way that Sophie and Ginny talk about but in a calming way. She had looked familiar but I couldn't place her. When she looked away everything came crashing back and I had to keep myself from falling over.

"Look out!" A soft confident voice called out, before something small pushed me out of the way just in time before the 'Killing Curse' whizzed by. The push was a little stronger then the person must have thought because it brought us to the ground but not before she, yes she, I can feel her breasts against my chest, shouted out some curse I didn't know. We landed with a thud, me cushioning her fall. I looked up into the face of the blonde for earlier. I stared in amazement thinking of something witty or rather to say.

"Nice rack." Really Fred? Really? She stared at my, an elegant eyebrow raised perfectly. Amusement danced in her silver before she pushed herself off me,

"Thanks, nice package." She sassed out, winking saucily before quickly disappearing through the chaos. Uh Really Fred? Really? I reached down fixing myself, a hand on my shoulder caused me to jump, whipping around pointing my wand at the persons throat. I came face to face with myself only his hands were held up in surrender.

"Easy there killer, it's just me." George paused a calculating look of his face. "You know I think I've said something like that before-He paused once more with a flick of his wand sending a death eater hurling through the air, before he continued as if nothing happened- Like I was saying who was the bird that fell on you? Don't you think its not really the time or place for a quick- SOPHIE!" He ran passed me and into the arms of his frantic looking girlfriend.

"Where have you been Sophie?" He questioned before turning around in shock seeing another death eater fly into the sky before branches from the tree nearby tangled around him. He turned back to a now angry Sophie, wonder and shock still on his face that I was sure mirrored my own. "Sweet Merlin woman how did you do that? I mean yeah I know wordless magic and I'm pretty good with wandless but you didn't even- George stopped his rant as another death eater was pulled into the actual tree trunk. He opened his mouth to talk once more but Sophie held a hand up silencing him. She placed a hand on his arms, caressing it gently. Ooo awkward personal moment. I turned away giving them as much privacy as the could get in a battle zone though I listened to what they were say.

"George I have to find her, I have to find Cassi before its to late." She pleaded tears feeling her green eyes. George just nodded pulling her into a quick hug before asking what this Cassi looked like.

"She about 5'3 with blonde silvery hair, beautiful skin and eyes..Oh and she's wearing a pink flowered dress and cute green shoes. Please we have to find her before-She paused horror flashing across her pretty face.- No Cassi NO!" She darted forward, running full speed passed us and both death eaters and order members heading for a clocked figure and a limp blonde girl. Her small body seem to fly through the air as she dodged spells sending her own hitting every target she intended. George and I ran after her, sending spells at on coming death eaters, protecting her as she moved blinding in the direction of her fallen friend. It all happened in slow motion. The blonde, Cassi looked up meeting gazes with a distraught Sophia, gray meeting green before in a swirl of black disappeared.

Sophie skid to a stop before falling to her knee, crying out in both pain and anger. When she let out her strangled cry everyone stilled, turning their attention to the fallen girl. Death eaters and Order members alike watch as the wind began to blow harshly and the ground began to shake slightly. We watched, Charlie and I holding back a fighting George, as her time fists balled up at her side. The knuckles on each turning stark white at the pressure. Ellanora rushed to her daughter's side, pulling her against her chest muttering softly to her. Whatever she was saying seemed to cause the wind to die down and the ground to still. A brave death eater to a step towards them wand at the ready but before anyone could do anything to stop him, he dropped to the floor in a flash of green light. We stared in shock and fear as we watched both mother and daughter glare at the now dead offender. Even George stilled at the power shown. I knew we, the Order, were all thanking Merlin that we had them on our side and I knew that the left over death eaters were scared shitless.

In a moment the rest of the dwindling pack of death eaters were in tangled in vines and roots knocked unconscious from the blow, all but one. He seemed frozen in place and younger then the rest.

We watched as Sophia pushed herself of the ground and stalked her way over to the trembling mass of black. She leaned in close to him whispering something venomously in his ear. He nodded once before disapparating away in a cloud of black smoke. The battle was over and we had come out victorious, though no one did anything to celebrate. The Order members rounded up the death eaters and took them away and the rest of us cleaned up the mess before hurrying inside. George and I followed a determine looking Sophie up the stairs and to our old room. Once inside both George and I stood there awkwardly as Sophie began to pace back and forth across the room. George looked torn between pulling her into his arms and shoving his hand deep within his pockets. He chose the later and sat down on the bed watching the troubled girl pace.

"So what's the plan Sophie?" My questioned brought her to a stand still. She turned her had to look of her should, staring between George and I. There was something wild in her green eyes, something that caused George to look at me in concern. I didn't acknowledge him but continued to watch Sophie waiting for her to reply.

She opened her dark stained lips, a cool expression played out on her dirty but pretty face.,

"We plan." And with that she turned on her heels and sashayed out the door. George turned to me,

"We can do that, we have to do that." I nodded,

"Yeah mate we do."

Gotta love weddings...

(Sophie's View)

I stalked up to the only death eater left standing. I leaned into his shaking body knowing exactly who's face I'd see if I pulled off his mask. He new how to play and I was going to let him.

"What will he do to her?" I asked venomously. Draco jerked forward a bit brushing his toned body against mine. What a tease, I wonder were Cassi gets it.

"I don't know that _he'll _do anything to her love. I'd more afraid of what_ she'll_ do to her." His soft voice was like silk and husky. Oh my Merlin I need to get laid. I shoved my own personal needs away and focused on Cassi. Images of torture and other gruesome things flashed across my mind. I knew exactly who this _she. "_Do you have a message?"

"Yes tell her not to lose hope, I'll find a way to get her out and safe. I promise you that." I looked up slightly meeting he's gray stare. He nodded stiffly once before disapparating into a cloud of black smoke. I looked up at the darkening sky. I promise Cassi I'll do everything in my power to get you out.

After the death eaters were taken away and we cleaned up the mess that was once a wedding, we all hurried inside. I stormed up the stairs, heading for Fred and George's old room hoping they would follow. They didn't disappoint. Once inside both George and Fed stood there awkwardly as I began to pace back and forth across the room, thinking of different ways to get Cassi to safety. From the corner of my eye I could see how torn George looked between pulling me into his arms and shoving his hand deep within his pockets. He chose the later and sat down on the bed watching me pace.

"So what's the plan Sophie?" Fred voice and question brought me to a stand still. I turned my had to look over my shoulder at them, staring between George and Fred. By the looks on there faces they saw something in my face that seemed to worry them. Something that caused George to look at Fred in concern, thinking I hadn't seen him. I watched as Fred didn't acknowledge him but continued to watch me waiting for me to reply.

I opened my dark stained lips, a cool expression played out on my dirty face.

"We plan." And with that I turned on my heels and sashayed out the door. Tomorrow was another day. A day that meant someone I cared for was in danger. We needed a plan and we needed it soon. I sent a silent plea to Merlin to keep her safe. I entered Ginny's room, ignoring the crying red head and throwing myself on the bed Hermione slept on. I would comfort her tomorrow but for tonight I need sleep. My eyes closed as soon I as my head hit the pillow. If only my mind would fall asleep as well.

Don't you just love weddings...

**There you go, we hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please tell us what you think and review..We'd love to hear from you! Luv you guys...next chappy will be up soon! :)**


	8. The Judge and The Jury

**Here's Chapter 5 guys! Hope you enjoy it...Oh and from the previous chapter I've (Soul Meets Soul) have decided to add a little something to Sophie, that will come to life more as the story goes on, but if you can figure it out silver start to you (I'm not a fan of gold)...Here's some of Cassi...:)**

**We don't Harry Potter at all...:(**

Chapter 5- The Judge and the Jury...

(Cassi's View)

After warning of the attack I was taken back to my home and I was thrown into the dungeon until my father could think of an appropriate punishment for my wrong doing. It's been a few days since I first arrived here and I can see how people went crazy down here, but thankfully, well actually I'm not sure that's really the right thing to say being where I am, I had Mr. Olivander. He's a kind man and I feel horrible for him but we kept each other company and I tried to make him as comfortable as possible, I gave him my robe and most of my food. He tried to stop me from taking care of him but after I told him it helped me focus he stopped protesting.

"Traitor! Come here!" I swear he loves this, the little rat.

"What do you want Pettigrew?" I hollered back, now I'm not a snob, but no one like him orders me around.

"It's time for your punishment you brat." He had a creepy sneer on his fat face as he told me this. I followed quietly, mostly because I didn't want to talk to him but also because I was a bit worried what they had thought up for me.

"Peter, have her sit there- my father pointed to a chair in the middle of the large dark room-and then leave." His voice was so unemotional, he didn't care about what he was about to do.

"Yes sir." He pushed me over and into the chair, then turned to my father giving a flourished bow and left.

"BELLATREX!- my father hollered, said monster appeared out of thin air as she stepped into the room- she is ready." My father showed no signs of caring of what was going to happen to me and my Aunt looked gleeful to help carry out my punishment, which I'm sure is because I was chosen for their lord and not her.

"Hello dear niece- she sneered- I have to say this has been a long time coming." I knew by the look in her eye that she had something horrible planned for me, she looked like all her wishes had just been answered.

She stalked towards me like an animal circling its kill, it would have scared me if I didn't use the same method. When she finally got within arm's length of me, she struck me with so much force I fell from the chair, my body slamming to the floor. I could taste blood, but I said nothing, showing no signs that I cared what was happening. It would give her power and if she thought she had that I was as good as dead. She stood over me with a leg on either side of my body , bending down as she grabbed something from her boot. It was her dagger she had gotten a few years back from her beloved lord for a job well done.

The short dagger gleamed as the light from the fire stretched across the room. She grabbed my arm in a vice like grip I knew would leave a bruise, and pushed me over so that I was laid out flat on my back before sitting on me. I was trapped we both knew it, but I still didn't give her the satisfaction of seeing me show fear, only the weak show fear and I'm no weakling.

Her long fingers encircled my left wrist as she dragged my arm away from my body bringing it palm up. Again she produced her dagger putting the cold metal against my soft flesh. I felt it bite into my flesh burning like a fire in my palm, yet I did not cry out even though I have never been in so much pain. I turned my head away from the offensive sight, I heard her high pitched cackle fill the silence.

"What's the matter Cassi?- her voice was sickeningly sweet- does it hurt?" Her taunting was worse than the pain, I was her family but that didn't matter, nothing does in a pureblooded society.

After she was done, my body felt weak from the pain. A tear finally escaped from my silver eye. I could feel it rolling down my pale right cheek and I tried to hide it but it was too late.

"Oh no the Princess is crying, here let me get that." My monstrous capture offered. I saw her dagger, no longer gleaming in the fires light, covered with my blood, approach my face before I could react, the feeling of wet metal met my cold flesh at the corner of my eye. Dragging down the path the tear had taken, from the edge of my right cheek bone to where my hair line, to where top of my ear coincide. Then she lowered her head, I could feel her hot breath cooling the blood on the side of my face. I felt a foreign warm wet touch on my skin, when I realized she was going to lick my cut, my eyes widened and I couldn't stop the wave of nausea that came. Thankfully she was interrupted by the door being thrown open.

"That will be all Bellatrix." I don't think I have ever been so happy her hear my Father's unemotional voice in my life. And thankfully my Aunt followed her orders with a huff getting off of me.

"Good bye you traitorous brat!" she sneered, spitting on me before turning and walking away, disappearing as quickly as she had arrived. At some point my body gave out and I faded into beautiful oblivion.

**So what did you think? Let us know! We love to get feed back from our story, it helps motivate us and help makes the chapter/story better...Thanks guys :)**


End file.
